High Five
by wee idgie
Summary: Does what happens in Miami stay in Miami? Sara/Cath Femmeslash: rated M for sexual content in later chapters. CHAPTER 18 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Hello my friends, I'm afraid I have a serious case of mental block on my other story 'Come Ride With Me.' I've been rather down of late and have somehow lost my direction a little bit with it. I should have planned it much better than I did. Thank you for all your kind reviews. Let me reassure you, I'm not giving up but I've decided to have a little break from it, get a bit of distance, in the hope that I can jumpstart the flow again.

However, still being hooked by the Sara/Cath pairing and needing to cheer myself up somehow, I've been allowing my mind to wander away in other directions resulting in another story uncoiling itself in the recesses of my brain. So ok, it's probably not the newest of ideas, I officially suck at titles and it is also not intended to be a majorly long fic BUT it is my plan to update very regularly (hooray), obviously the more reviews and love I get from you all, the faster the brain-cells work. :-) So please, please let me know what you think - I really need a bit of a boost.

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 1**

Sara pulled herself back from the vacant trance she'd slipped into and began to re-read her scrawl adding the occasional dot to an i and cross to a t before adding her signature to the end. _It does look like chicken scratch_ she thought to herself with a half-tut remembering Nick's comment about her handwriting once. She knew that by now Grissom was well used to translating her scribblings and seeing as he was the only person who needed to be able to read it, she didn't much care. She folded the paper into three, tucked it inside an envelope and addressed it to 'Gil Grissom' before sliding it carefully into the inside breast pocket of her jacket.

Sara stretched and rose to her feet letting her eyes sweep the room. Greg was in the lab opposite waiting for Wendy to give him his case-clinching DNA results and he was clearly trying out his schoolboy charms on his successor. Wendy shook her head disapprovingly at his antics but Sara saw something in her eyes that belied her unimpressed exterior. She saw warmth and a definite twinkle. _That boy could be 'in' there if only he'd stop to notice_ she thought with a smile. Greg was such a lovely guy, he deserved to be happy and now he had stopped chasing her maybe he'd eventually see his chance elsewhere.

Sara's feet beat a familiar path through the warren of labs towards Grissom's office. Her watch showed that shift finished over an hour ago so with any luck he might have too. No such luck! Grissom was ensconced behind his desk surrounded by textbooks, his glasses balancing on the end of his nose and a cream-cheese bagel held in mid-air as he took great interest in something in one of the visibly weightier tomes. _I guess he might not even notice me if he's that engrossed_ she mused but quickly decided against it. Tomorrow would suffice. She pointed herself back in the direction of the locker room only to hear a scuffling behind her and Grissom clear his throat to speak. _Great!_

"Sara, could I have quick word if you have a second?" Grissom had phrased his request as a question in his usual polite way but as Sara was well aware, there was no possibility of answering 'No.' She turned to face her stocky, greying supervisor, a neutral expression on her face. Grissom gestured to the chair opposite his and re-seated himself presiding like a king on his throne. Sara stepped into the slightly musty room glancing at all the bottles, jars and tanks on shelves lining the walls.

"You know it's like a 7-Eleven for witches in here," she grimaced at a particularly vile looking container of overactive miniature cockroaches.

Grissom looked amused. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Sara rolled her eyes then looked expectantly at her boss waiting for him to finish polishing an especially resilient spec from his glasses. He always polished his spectacles when he had something to say which may well not sit well with his audience. When it didn't look like he was going to spill anytime soon she prompted him.

"Griss, today would be nice."

"Oh, yes, right," he began like he'd genuinely forgotten he had something to say. Then in the style peculiar to himself he launched straight to the point. "I've arranged for you to represent us at the forensics convention in Miami on Thursday."

Sara blinked and shook her head as if his universal translator had ceased functioning and his words had emerged in Klingon. "What?"

"At least two CSI's from the department need to go and I've selected you."

Sara's mouth hung open. "So I don't have enough of a life outside the department for you to ask me if I'm able to first?"

Grissom looked surprised. "I thought you'd be pleased. You're the first person I thought of. I'd have gone myself but I'm due in court on the Hatcher case. The department is even stumping up a small budget for you to bring back a couple of the latest gadgets as you see fit." He tilted his head to one side, "so are you able to?"

"It is Tuesday morning." Sara announced incredulously at her supervisor's furrowed brow. They both knew the reason Grissom had chosen her was because she had nothing else in her life that would prevent her going. She wondered if now was the time to slap him round the head with the envelope currently burning through her jacket pocket.

"That is correct." Grissom had modified his tone as if he was explaining something complicated to a child. "So will you be able to go?"

Sara attempted to stare him out but gave in almost instantly. "Yes," she sighed through a clenched jaw. At least having some government dollars to fritter would make it a bit more fun. "Who else is going?" she inquired reluctantly.

"Ecklie has been told to select someone from the day shift to join you. I don't yet know who it will be. The flights have been arranged, your ticket and everything else you'll need is in your pigeonhole."

"You'd already told them yes?" Sara demanded not quite believing what she was hearing. Grissom pursed his lips and his patient expression settled on his face but he said nothing.

"Is that all?" Sara huffed

"Yes." Grissom replied calmly

"Fine. Good. Goodbye." Sara got up from her chair and strode out of the room.

-- -- --

Sara swung the door of the cab shut and tipped the driver. She took the sunglasses from her head and replaced them on her face before swinging her rucksack over her shoulder and making a beeline for the main door of the terminal building. It was very busy. There were what seemed like hundreds of travellers waiting for transfers, sneaking crafty cigarettes before their flights or just generally milling about in the morning sunshine.

If anything, the inside of the terminal building was even more crowded. _How am I going to spot Ecklie's nominated victim among this lot? _Sara wondered. She checked in, her luggage small enough to carry-on, and went in search of a bar. Forty minutes early, she figured she could squeeze in a Bud or two before meeting her travelling partner.

The time passed quickly as she observed the multitudes to-ing and fro-ing around her. Three beers and a glance at her watch told her it was time to get going. She made her way back to the fountain in the main terminal entranceway where it had been arranged the lucky day-shifter was going to meet her.

Sara perched on the edge of the fountain and busied herself looking for the headphones for her iPod. The last thing she wanted was to have to make polite conversation all flight with a weirdo from days. She rummaged around knowing they were in her bag somewhere but her frustration increased as it became obvious that she would have to take absolutely everything else out in order to find them.

"Whatever it is you've forgotten, it's too late now," an over-familiar voice broke through the noise of the crowd.

Sara's fingers finally stumbled upon the jack end of the phones as her brain registered the voice. She looked up with her mouth open, withdrawing her hand from the backpack thus losing the earpieces once again to its deep dark recesses. "Catherine?"

* * *

**Remember:** Lots of reviews make me smile (and I need to) plus it makes new chapters come quicker. :-) I might even get another up a little later on tonight… I am working on it. :-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Look, see, wow I updated really, REALLY quickly. I promised I would and I managed it. Phew! Please leave me a little review, you have no idea how much they brighten my day. :-) I'll be keeping my fingers on the keys of this one. I really do hope you do enjoy reading it, after all that's what it's for. x

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 2**

Sara found her exact same spot in the bar and offered Catherine the seat opposite allowing her to continue to watch the masses bustle past.

"First things first, what are you drinking?" Sara asked politely.

"I'll have a gin and tonic please," she shuffled into her seat lifting her handbag onto her knee to retrieve her purse, "a double." There was a definite edge to her voice.

"Not a comfortable flyer?" Sara winked and held up her hand. "These are on me."

Returning with the drinks Sara slipped into her seat and placed Catherine's in front of her.

"Thanks Sara, gotta have something to take the edge off."

Sara nodded and took a swig of her beer. "So how come you're lucky enough to be joining me? I thought it was going to be one of Ecklie's crew."

"It was," she replied after imbibing a very large mouthful of the gin. "Ecklie's guys have all been pulled in on the case of the year."

"Oh the Thomson murders? It was all over the news this morning."

"Yeah, Ecklie said he couldn't spare Phillips any more so you got me instead. Lyndsey is away at Summer Camp and I'd just wrapped up my fantastically exciting B&E case so Grissom asked me to come along." Catherine played with the stirrer and looked around her. "You picked the perfect spot here, great for watching the world."

Sara nodded. "One of my favourite pastimes I'm afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid about. You're a CSI. It's in your blood. It's what we do," Catherine pointed out.

Sara went quiet and looked down at her beer picking around the edge of the label.

"So, is that all you're taking?" Catherine motioned toward Sara's backpack which was propped on the chair next to her.

"Yeah, it's only two nights, I always travel light." Sara answered amused at Catherine's surprise. "You checked yours in?" she noted.

"I had to," Catherine chuckled, "I don't travel as lightly as you." Sara noticed she was making quick work of the gin and concluded she probably only ever flew when it was absolutely necessary. Catherine tilted her head on one side. "So you travel often then?"

Sara opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted.

[ ["Can all passengers for flight AA247 please make their way to gate B14 where we will shortly be boarding."] ]

"That's us." Sara stood and necked her beer swinging her rucksack over her shoulder.

"Oh God," Catherine's eyes went wide as she gulped down the last of the gin in her glass and rose to her feet. "Lead on MacDuff," she declared with an air of finality in her voice and followed Sara into the crowd.

-- -- --

Sara swiped her key card and stepped into the deluxe room. It was huge, very light and very airy. She dumped her bag on a chair and made her customary sweep of the room. She yanked back the bed linen, checked the bath and shower, walked round the perimeter like it was a crime scene before she finally seemed satisfied and returned to her bag. _It's in your blood. _Catherine's words drifted back through her mind. _Maybe it is_, she thought, or _maybe I'm just a freak_. _At least I've stopped travelling with the Luminol and a UV torch. _

A shrill sound cut off her inner ramblings and she stepped to answer the phone on the bedside. Catherine was on the other end sounding very excited.

"Have you seen the size of the bath?" she squeaked, "and the bed. It's massive and soooo comfortable."

Sara chuckled. She'd not even noticed the size of the bath in her inspection of its cleanliness. She imagined Catherine had probably wandered into the room and immediately thrown herself on the super king-size bed then poked about opening all the drawers and cupboards like a kid in a sweetie shop.

"There are loads of Crabtree & Evelyn lotions and potions," she continued. Sara sensed they'd somehow all end up in Cath's far too big suitcase.

Finally she got a word in. "Yeah, it's a great room, the department pushed the boat out for us at last," she chuckled. "How about half an hour to freshen up and then we'll go grab some food?"

"Sounds good to me," she declared enthusiastically, "I'm starving."

Sara couldn't help but smile, this was a side of Catherine she never got to see during shift, the childlike excitable side. She liked it, along with so many of the other sides. Filing that unsolicited thought away in the recesses of her mind she arranged to meet Catherine in the lobby and put the phone down.

-- -- --

Sara leaned casually against a marble pillar kicking the heel of one shoe with the toe of another. She'd remained in her jeans, thrown on the classic white t-shirt suitable for every occasion and her beloved khaki jacket. If she was honest she was perhaps a little underdressed for the swanky hotel but she didn't let it bother her too much. _It could be worse_, she surmised, _I could be in my overalls_.

Just as Sara had give up any hope of seeing Catherine this side of Christmas her ladyship appeared looking stunning in a pale turquoise halter-neck top, white jeans and deep turquoise stilettos. Very classy!

"Wow Catherine, you look lovely," Sara voiced in all honesty.

Catherine flashed her a million dollar smile and gave Sara a full sweep up from her toes until their eyes met again.

"You look…" Catherine paused making Sara want to laugh.

"A scruff-bag, go on, you can say it!" Sara interjected.

"You always assume the worst Sidle," she tutted. "I was going to say you look very…" she paused again biting her bottom lip gently, "…cool."

Sara allowed herself to laugh. "Cool?" _What is she, twelve?_

"Cool: A slang term meaning fashionable or attractive." Catherine stated as if she were reading from a dictionary. "I know, it came as a shock to me too that I had to admit Sara Sidle is in fact 'cool'." _It hadn't been my first choice of adjective anyway_ Catherine thought to herself as she followed Sara out into the warm Miami evening.

-- -- --

Catherine leaned against her wrist, her elbow on the table sipping her mojito through a straw whilst eyeing Sara who was buried deep into the menu. Her concentration had resulted in the tiniest of brow furrows and her lips twitching, seemingly unconsciously, as if wondering whether to begin reading aloud of their own accord. Catherine found Sara's changing expressions mesmerising. She finally seemed to settle on something and looked up coming eye to eye with Catherine who immediately flicked her hair with her fingers and looked over at the specials board.

"I've only ever seen you that engrossed when you've got your teeth into something juicy in the lab," she said, voicing her observation.

"Well I'm hoping to be getting my teeth into something juicy very shortly." Sara fired back, immediately making Catherine raise both eyebrows. "Food is a very serious business Catherine." Her stare was so intense, her face perfectly serious. Catherine found she was becoming very aware of herself under Sara's prolonged scrutiny, she noticed she was having to make an effort to breathe normally and began to fidget in her seat.

Suddenly, Sara's faced cracked into the biggest smile. "Sorry. I couldn't resist toying with you. I warn you, I have an impish streak!" Sara winked and signalled for a waiter.

Catherine shook her head bemused. She hadn't ever spent time with Sara outside of work and had not been sure what to expect, being honest, she still wasn't.

The waiter appeared and took their orders, Sara plumping for a selection of vegetarian dishes, a kind of Mexican tapas and Catherine deciding on enchiladas with extra chilli and extra cheese.

"You shouldn't have that you know," Sara began, taking a sideways swig of her beer. _God, she even does that in a cool way_, Catherine mused.

"Why? Because it's meat and some poor animal has had to die to feed me?" Catherine interjected with the determined look all meat-eater's get when sat opposite a dedicated vegetarian who's about to start preaching at them.

Sara regarded her impassively slowly wrapping her lips round he bottle and taking another mouthful.

"Because all that cheese will make you fat!" she deadpanned.

Catherine's mouth dropped open and one solitary syllable escaped, "ha?"

Sara's soft brown eyes crinkled round the edges and she beamed at Catherine. "You fell into that one, Cat."

"It would seem I did." Catherine retorted getting to her feet. "Care for another beer? Sara nodded and winked at her colleague. "I'll get the waiter to bring us another after I've been to the little girl's room."

-- -- --

After the food arrived, the conversation turned to the reason for them being in Miami, the convention. They discussed the agenda and all the stuff they'd particularly like to see.

"Just be aware that I have control of the spends." Sara asserted after they'd discussed in detail the merits of electro-static print lifters.

"And how do you figure that?" Catherine quizzed her.

"I was signed up for this little trip before you and without being consulted first." She said resolutely. "The least I get is to look forward to buying new toys."

"And _we_ will, _together_." Catherine grinned and motioned for another drink.

"You're fairly putting those away, Cath" Sara commented.

"So are you princess." Catherine quipped in return "Beside's who cares? It's all going on your credit card."

* * *

Here's where you do your thing.

Chapters anew. . .

. . .come quicker when you review! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Am I on a roll or what? I promised I'd update as quickly as I could. Thanks to all my reviewers so far, I hope you like this chapter. As always your reviews keep me going, so keep them coming. :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 3**

They made it back to the hotel in one piece, no thanks to Catherine who though insistent she was 'compos mentis' had fallen off the curb twice, the second time narrowly missing being hit by a car. After a dramatic dive to pull her from the tarmac, Sara had felt it safer to link arms with her inebriated colleague and save both their necks. Grissom would have had a fit if she let Catherine fall under one of the city tour buses.

Catherine swayed precariously as she fumbled around in her purse for the cardkey to her room. It took a few minutes of absentmindedly swirling her hand round the inside of the bag to locate it. After the car incident Sara had seen it as her duty to see that the drunken Willows made it back to her room and it would appear she was right to because Catherine's third attempt at swiping the card produced a third red light. Sara held her hand out for the card.

"I hate these things." Catherine started giggling and slumped heavily against the door frame. "Let me in…" She began clawing at the handle. "Open sesame" she thundered in a voice far too loud for the late hour.

The lock clicked and to Sara's immense surprise, the door began to swing open. "Ha, the magshic wordsss," Catherine hiccupped as she fell forward into a solid, warm, hairy, _hang-on… _She looked up in confusion meeting tired grey eyes and stumbled backwards in surprise.

"WHAT…" she began at top volume, but Sara cut her off.

"This is not your room Cath." She quickly pulled the blonde to her and placed an arm around her back holding her upright. "We're so sorry to wake you, sir." She whispered apologetically.

The man shook his head and gestured at a deflated Catherine who was staring disbelievingly at her cardkey. "You've got your hands full there." His voice was gruff with being woken from sleep. Sara nodded, mouthed another apology and pulled Catherine towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked Sara's armpit.

"To reception to find out what room you're actually supposed to be in." Sara muttered back.

"Oh" Catherine said and wrapped her arms around the younger CSI's waist to keep herself upright.

Sara felt even more out of place in the posh surroundings as she heffed her colleague from the elevator and set her down in a chair. "Wait here." She whispered. _As if she could go anywhere?_ she sniggered to herself.

Sara walked to the front desk and got the receptionist's attention. "Excuse me, can you please tell me what room Catherine Willows is staying in?"

The girl spoke politely. "I'm sorry ma'am but we can't give out that information."

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to give out room numbers of our guests," she tried to make it clearer.

_Well what kind of stupid assed rule is that? _Sara rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I am Sara Sidle, I'm in room 407. Ms Willows is my colleague." Sara stood back and pointed towards the chair where she'd left Catherine. Catherine had slid half-way off the seat and was now clinging to it for dear life. Sara had to giggle and as she turned back to the young girl behind the desk she could see that she found it funny too. "Listen, we've already woken one gentleman by trying to get into the wrong room." Her gentle brown eyes pleaded with the girl, "I know you have an obligation to protect your guests but help us out here or she could end up camping in the foyer."

The girl grinned and began to tap at her keyboard then she leaned forward and whispered, "room 623."

"Thank you Abby." Sara whispered back noting her name badge. Abby blushed profusely as Sara winked at her, before returning to the crumpled heap who went by the name of CSI Catherine Willows.

"Come on Cath, it's 623 not 632." She hoisted the near dead weight of her co-worker into the crook of her arm and hauled her back into the elevator. She sent a last moment grin in Abby's direction as the doors closed and they ascended to the sixth floor once again.

They made it to the right room and she swiped Catherine's key at last with success letting them both in. Manhandling a semi-conscious Willows onto the bed she began to remove her stilettos.

"No!" Catherine had found her voice. "I like to keep them on."

Sara stopped fumbling with the tiny buckle surprised. "What do you mean you like to keep them on?" As her eyes met Catherine's they flew open wide. Desire was not the word for what she saw there. Raw, primal, animal lust perhaps just about covered it. Catherine's pupils had dilated to such an extent, Sara could no longer tell that her eyes were blue. Her shock allowed Catherine to catch her off balance and pull her down on top of her.

"Catherine…" she protested.

Catherine's mouth was against her ear and she could feel hips rocking below her as Catherine's ankles entwined themselves behind her effectively keeping her in place.

"Fuck me!" Catherine breathed.

Sara's mind was screaming at her and her groin had flooded. She found herself involuntarily rocking back against Catherine's movements.

Catherine moaned right into her ear. _Oh. Sweet. Jesus!_ What was she doing? Catherine Willows was drunker than she'd ever seen her. She was grinding herself against Sara and begging to be fucked. Sara's eyes rolled back in their sockets as Catherine thrust a thigh between her legs. _Wait!_ Sara tried to hold on to her rational mind. Catherine was blind drunk. An alarm bell sounded like a foghorn in Sara's conscious. She jerked herself out of Catherine's grasp and ran from the room.

She clattered down the two flights of stairs and let herself into her room just in time as her knees gave way. Two words and the feel of Catherine moving underneath her were melded into an infinite loop in her brain. She collapsed face down on the floor and began to bang her forehead on the carpet. This was going to be a long night.

-- -- --

Sara stood waiting for the triple shot expresso to pour as she scanned a fairly empty breakfast room for an inconspicuous place to sit. She noticed a few people wearing convention ID badges and was glad she'd not put hers on yet. Finally locating a table tucked away she collected her liquid breakfast and made her way across the room. She lifted a paper from a nearby empty table and started to thumb the pages just staring at the words rather than reading them. What the hell was she supposed to say to Catherine? Though she had technically been drunk as well she was remembering everything in minute detail and it made her cringe. Thank god she'd gotten hold of herself before she'd willingly complied with Catherine's lustful request. After minutes of simply turning pages she noticed an article on stem-cell research and began to study it dragging her momentarily from her internal embarrassment.

"Shoot me now," a groggy voice interrupted her perusal of the article.

Sara's whole body jolted nervously and a heated flush began to creep up her chest and neck. She couldn't look up. She heard the chair opposite being pulled out, sugar packets being torn and their contents being swirled into what she assumed was a hefty dose of caffeine.

"Feeling rough?" she asked, her eyes still on her newspaper.

Catherine made a noise that didn't sound human.

Sara steeled herself, set her jaw and looked up. There was no embarrassment in Catherine's face, in fact nothing but a sickly grey pallor.

"I'm so ill," Catherine groaned miserably.

"Well you deserve to be with the amount you drank," Sara teased gently.

"Don't. I don't even remember leaving the restaurant. Did we get a cab?"

Sara's heart-rate rose. _She doesn't remember?_ "We walked. I had to haul you out of the road twice."

Catherine's eyes widened and then she grimaced with the movement. "Oh God."

Sara started to relax as she realised she didn't have to 'face' anything. Catherine was oblivious.

"Yeah you forgot your room number," she carried on with a smirk.

"I did?"

"Yeah you did. You woke some poor bloke by shouting 'Open Sesame' and scrabbling to get into his room." Catherine's blush took on an increasingly purple hue, her mouth opening in horror as Sara continued. "You fell on him and I had to drag you out of his room and back down to reception where I had to sweet-talk the receptionist into giving me your real room number and then practically carry you back to it."

"Sara I'm so sorry." She was the picture of feeble mortification and Sara breathed a final sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about it. It was funny."

Catherine shook her head and slumped on the table. "Can I go back to bed?" she mumbled into her arms.

"I don't think so Cath, it starts in an hour. We'll have to get going soon." Her voice was soft with sympathy. It was going to be a rough day for poor old Catherine.

* * *

Now then come on guys – you forget that I can see how many visitors I have. 311 different visitors, 9 different reviewers, so come on leave me a few words. It doesn't have to take you long. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Now then, I know this isn't the longest of chapters but I wanted to get it up tonight because as you know it's my promise to you to be speedy with the updates. Chapter four brings in a little guest appearance. I confess to not knowing a whole lot about her character so I've just done my own thing. Hope you like it.

Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed and PM'd me. It's much appreciated. I still am sure that there's lots more people reading this who could leave me a little review. How can you deny me a wee word that'll make me smile??? (pathetic enough for ya ;-) Hehe. No seriously folks, I love reviews and they seriously do motivate a writer to stick with it even when the mood doesn't strike them to. More on the way as soon as I can. :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 4**

Two hours into the convention and Catherine was flagging. She'd rallied admirably to start with but her green gills had returned in full force during a particularly gross demonstration involving three flasks of stomach contents in varying stages of digestion. They very nearly had a fourth.

Catherine made a dash for it and found a side door onto the small centre courtyard. She leaned unsteadily over the flower bed gasping in great lungfuls of fresh air. A few amused faces glanced in her direction as she composed herself, pushing loose strands of hair from her sweaty forehead. She sat on the little walled border feeling very sorry for herself.

"Never a pleasant demonstration but I don't believe I've ever seen anyone bail out quite that fast."

Catherine looked up surprised by the unfamiliar voice. A woman in her mid-thirties with blonde hair in two thick braids stood in front of her, one hand casually in her pocket the other proffering a bottle of chilled mineral water. Catherine eyed the water as if someone were handing her a winning lottery ticket and gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you very much." She smiled at the woman as she opened the cap and took a sip.

"Detective Calleigh Duquesne, Miami Day PD." The woman introduced herself in her distinct southern drawl.

"Catherine Willows, Las Vegas CSI," Catherine replied, her face contorting as some of the water hit the contents of her angry stomach. "I don't always look this green."

"Well mouldy old stomach contents will do that to y'all sometimes." Calleigh laughed.

"Or perhaps it was the dozen or more mojitos that I indulged in last night?" Catherine whispered guiltily.

"Woah, well it seems we have a party-girl in our midst," she smiled cheerfully.

_This girl is just a little too chipper,_ Catherine thought to herself, _especially whilst my brain is playing my skull like a steel drum_.

"Catherine, you ok?"

Now there was a voice she recognised.

"One minute you were stood with me, the next you'd vanished. I might have to start calling you Houdini. One of those spotty-faced students noticed you legging it out here. I've brought you some…" she stopped as she saw the bottle already in Catherine's hand, "Oh, you've got one." She then noticed the blonde sat next to her colleague.

"Calleigh?"

Catherine raised her head. Sara knew this chirpy woman?

"Well if it isn't the legend that is Sara Sidle." Calleigh tilted her head on one side. "My, my. So are you still terrorising the residents of San Francisco?"

Sara stared at Calleigh, her face unreadable but Catherine could sense that something wasn't quite right. Sara eventually found her tongue to answer. "No, I'm… I moved to Vegas."

"Vegas huh? Well, you're looking good Sar," she drawled casually as she raked her eyes over Sara's lean frame.

"You too Calleigh," Sara replied stiffly.

"Hang on," interjected Catherine, "how do you two know each other?" her eyes swept from one to the other.

"We both started our careers in Frisco, didn't we Sar?" Calleigh answered brightly. They held each other's gaze.

"Yeah we did. We were both rookies together." Catherine noted the unease in Sara's stance, she never seemed to be the most comfortable in her own skin but right now she almost appeared nervous.

"So you drew the short straw too?" Catherine addressed Calleigh making a sweeping gesture towards the conference centre in an attempt to lift some of the tension.

"I sort of volunteered," she responded in her over-sparkly manner, "I'm babysitting seven of my own rookies."

"Seven?" Catherine mouthed.

"Yes ma'am. Figured it'd be good for them, maybe help them decide what area's they want to specialise in. Though I fully expect one of them not to last both days of the conference let alone more time in the job, she's horrified by everything." There was that slightly insane smile again.

"So Sara," Calleigh returned the conversation to the brunette who was still stood awkwardly in front of them, "you still letting the police scanner lull you off to sleep at night?"

A confused look crossed Catherine's face as Sara tried hard to maintain that she was un-phased by her present situation. "I work graveyard," was her only answer. Calleigh appeared to be about to further her question. Sara quickly cut her off, "but, I still have the scanner."

Catherine noticed that if it was at all possible, Calleigh's smile grew. "I bought one for myself."

"You did?" Sara sounded surprised.

"I guess I kinda got used to it."

Sara's eyes widened a little but she didn't reply. Calleigh stood and wiped her palms on her cords. "I'm glad that you're feeling a little better now Catherine. Don't let that Sidle chick lead you astray."

Sara was struggling with her face, her jaw was set tight. Calleigh shook Catherine's hand before stepping to stand squarely in front of Sara. "It was good to see you again after so long, Sar." For a second it looked like Detective Dusquesne was about to hug the brunette but she settled instead for a quick pat on the arm.

Catherine could tell that it took all of Sara's energy not to flinch at the contact. "See y'all round sometime."

Sara stood stock still for about thirty seconds before turning to face Catherine who wore a thoughtful expression.

"Care for some Advil CSI Willows?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before she slipped two pills into Catherine's hand.

"Thanks Sar." Sara closed her eyes for a half-second as Catherine used Calleigh's way of addressing her. Catherine noticed. She filed it away for later consideration. Staring at the pills in her palm she sighed. "I'm an idiot, I should know better. I'm forty years old for Christ's sake."

"Yes you should Catherine." Sara said in a sober tone. "You're a scientist, you know exactly what all that stuff is doing to your insides."

"You hypocrite!" Catherine propelled herself upright a little too fast for her delicate head which proceeded to let her know so. "You drank virtually as much as I did and…" she stopped, her lips tightening into a thin line as she watched the grin break out on Sara's face, her eyes soft and twinkling. She was winding her up again, _will I ever learn?_

Come on Cat, we'll be late for the presentation on blood-spatter analysis." Sara nudged her colleague and made for the courtyard door.

Catherine followed muttering under her breath. "Damn Sidle and her damn offbeat humour. Damn this damn convention and damn my aching head." Catherine's murmurs only made Sara smile more. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was actually having fun.

* * *

Time to let me know how you liked it. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Whoop-di-dooooo – I've got another chapter for all you little fanfic-hungry sprites. Do you love me??? :-) Aw, go on, tell me you do ;-) Hope chapter 5 lives up to expectations and that you all found a suitable diversion to the waiting, in my smutty little Christmas Oneshot – Secret Santa.

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 5**

The breakthroughs in blood-spatter analysis, it turned out, were less than inspirational. They enthusiastically demonstrated 'brand new' techniques that in Las Vegas were already being practised as the norm. A loud gurgling noise suddenly made itself heard above the commentary and Sara looked round at Catherine in delight.

"Was that you?" She drew a surprised breath and her shoulders began to bob as she started silent-laughing at Catherine's expense – again!

Catherine for her part simply sat clasping her stomach and turning a lovely shade of beetroot.

"It would appear that your gastric gremlin's demand a peace-offering." Sara whispered. "Come on. Let's get out of here before you show us up again." Making their apologies to the three nerdy looking fellows between themselves and the aisle they squeezed past and fled the lecture theatre.

-- -- --

They sat across from one another on a small table in the crowded cafeteria, Catherine tearing bits off her bread roll and pushing them into a bowl of steaming vegetable soup.

"Are you actually going to eat that or are you just hiding your bread from devious seagulls that have cunningly disguised themselves in lab coats in order to thieve bread rolls from unsuspecting diners?" Sara's jutted her jaw and her mouth twisted into a trademark pout, her spoon held in mid-air.

Catherine gave her the glare of a six-year-old caught pushing sprouts off her plate. "God you can be so sarcastic at times Sidle."

Sara watched as Catherine loaded one of the soggy blobs onto her spoon and lifted it towards her mouth, it nearly made it.

"So what treats are we in store for this afternoon then?" Catherine asked conversationally over the top of the bread.

Sara shook her head laughing out loud. "Is Lyndsey this bad?"

"What?"

"I said, is Lyndsey this bad? All the delaying, diversionary tactics? Just eat the damn soup Cath, it's actually very nice and will definitely make you feel better."

Catherine huffed sulkily and stared at her spoon going almost cross-eyed from its nearness. After a deep breath she finally ate it, quickly realising that Sara was right, it was good soup and probably just what she needed.

Sara's gaze rested momentarily on Catherine's lips as the food disappeared between them. She felt a sudden guilty rush of heat within her as she remembered the events of last night, the feel of the two words uttered from those soft lips as they tickled the sensitive hairs in her ear canal. She shook herself back to the present. Catherine did not know what she was doing or who she was with last night she reminded herself.

-- -- --

The afternoon agenda took in various talks and demo's and involved a lengthy visit to the 'DNA Zone.' After just over an hour Sara had finally convinced Catherine to let them put an order in for a Duo DNA Quantification kit which boasted 'faster, more predictive and comprehensive information' from complicated DNA evidence.

"It's been proven to improve results from sexual assault cases and other challenging samples that previously yielded limited or no results." Sara explained as she signed the form. "I read all about it in the forensics journal."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at Sara's enthusiasm. It was like listening to a kid explaining convoluted reasons for wanting a really cool but vastly expensive birthday present.

"I'm with you on this one Sidle, you can stop justifying yourself now."

Sara grinned and passed the completed order form back to the rep, who checked it to make sure all of Sara's scrawl was legible – debateable – then handed over two carrier bags of freebies.

Sara looked very pleased with herself as they waited in line at a coffee stand for celebratory cappuccinos.

"Have we seen enough for today?" Catherine asked hopefully, sucking at the froth slowly rising through the little hole in the plastic lid.

Sara unfolded the crumpled agenda from her back pocket and cast her eye down the events and pursed her lips as if she was unsure. Just as she clocked Catherine's shoulders sag, she flipped open her cell-phone. "I'll ring us a cab."

Catherine's beautiful face lit up and Sara wondered why she found such great delight in tormenting her? _Oh yeah, it was just too easy._

On the journey back to the hotel both agreed to ordering-in room service instead of going out for fear of a repeat performance of the previous night.

"How about a movie too?" Catherine suggested.

"Yeah why not," Sara agreed, "as long as it's not something sappy."

Catherine tutted. "What do you take me for?" she protested silently adding _you're right but I'm damned if I'll let you know that!_

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm going for a quick swim when we get back, fancy it?" _Please say no, please say no. My hyperactive libido does not need a real life visual of Catherine in a bathing suit right now._

"Sure, I'll join you but I didn't bring a swimsuit, that'd be ok right?"

Sara's mouth opened and shut a few times, her smug-ass libido now bouncing off the ceiling in a party hat. She spoke but it definitely sounded like she was suffering the after-effects of an unexpected helium intake. "You're telling me, with a suitcase that big that you didn't manage to find room for a bathing suit?" Sara stared out of the cab window rather than trusting herself to look at Catherine.

"We're not all seasoned back-packers at heart you know," she replied, "I guess I'll have to pass on the swimming with the age-old 'gee I'd love to but I've simply got nothing to wear' excuse."

The corner of Sara's mouth twitched upwards at Catherine's attempt at bimbo-speak. "Women." She whispered under her breath but Catherine caught it.

"What time has this woman to be ready for?" Catherine smirked.

"Um… shall we say my room at seven?"

Catherine agreed. "Perfect, plenty of time to indulge in an extra-long, skin-wrinkling soak in the bath instead of a swim."

Sara's mind immediately imagined a soapy naked Catherine in the bath begging to be… _Sara, GET A GRIP_, she ordered herself.

-- -- --

Sara sat on the side of the pool, legs dangling in the lukewarm water. If she was honest with herself she was still rattled from having seen Calleigh. Fortunately Catherine hadn't noticed, _ha who am I kidding_, or rather hadn't commented on the tension. Calleigh Duquesne. Of all the damn people! And she had to show up complete with her lazy drawl, over-confident swagger and that 'I'll be your water-bearing heroine' routine. And damn her to hell if she had to look good too. Sara noticed her knuckles going white as she gripped the edge of the pool. She got to her feet and walked around to the deep end. _Enough already Sidle!_ One last thing could be said for it though, Calleigh hadn't looked half as good as Catherine did and that was Catherine with a hangover too. She allowed herself to smile at this thought, tied back her hair and dived into the water.

Sara swam countless lengths until her arms ached and she was the only one left in the pool. She lay back floating in the calm water and gave into the thoughts of Catherine that had been threatening to surface all day.

_Ok, so I find Catherine attractive. It's not really that new a concept is it? So why am I surprised? After all Catherine IS a beautiful woman and I AM a lesbian. It's understandable for me to notice her 'like that.'_ She rippled her fingers in the water. _Last night really did it. I was absolutely fine and in-control until then._

She heard the same two words echoing round her brain as if it were a vast empty cavern. She remembered the feel of Catherine's thigh pushing between her own and felt her body start to react again, her nipples instantly hardening and a tingling starting in her lower abdomen.

Sara took a deep steadying breath and hauled herself from the water. She retrieved her clothes from her locker and disappeared into the showers.

As the warm water beat down on her face, Sara's hands began to roam. She peeled down her costume, squeezing and massaging her breasts, feeling the tingling turn to a throbbing as her mind's desire fuelled her actions. Discarding the swimsuit she soaped her body, hands sliding all over her slippery skin before descending between her legs. She exhaled sharply as her fingers met with the slick heat they found there.

Pinching her nipples with one hand she slipped two fingers inside herself and pushed in and out at speed. Sara wanted, no, needed a quick release – no messing. Pressing her forehead against the cold tiles she parted her legs further and sped up her actions. Sloppy noises and panting emanated from the cubicle but Sara didn't care, she just desperately needed to come.

Knowing her body well she stopped pumping and drew a soggy finger to her sensitive, swollen bud. Using rapid circular motions she brought herself right to the very edge pausing for a moment, her legs trembling before allowing herself to be washed over in her tide of self-induced euphoria. She bit back a full-rounded moan into a trio of soft whimpers bracing one hand against the wall to support herself.

Sara allowed the jet of water to play over her goose-pimpled skin bringing her gently back down to earth. She washed away the evidence of her self-pleasure, dried and dressed in record time and jogged up the stairs to her room, a small satisfied smile playing round her lips. _That should tide me over._

* * *

Tis the time to feed… my need… for reeeeee-heeeee-veeeeee-ews :-) :-) Seriously, doctors say I actually won't live without them! :-O


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Chapter six for your reading pleasure my lovelies. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and message about my story. You guys are my reason for writing (ok I might do it a little for myself as well) ;-) I hope you like this next instalment and will see fit to give me the post-xmas smile-fever by letting me know. :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

**

* * *

**

**High-Five**

**Chapter 6**

"Ok what about '50 First Dates'?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Sappy!"

Catherine sighed, "Well what do you want to watch?"

"What about 'Hostel'?" Sara suggested as she dug around in her rucksack for a clean pair of socks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Too scary."

Sara looked at Catherine with one raised eyebrow.

"What? So I don't like scary films. Don't we see enough scary things in our line of work?"

Sara returned to rooting in her bag. "Is Thai food ok for you?"

"Sure, do they have green curry?"

"They always have green curry Cath." Sara laughed.

"Well chicken green curry and boiled rice it is for me then, oh and a bottle of white wine."

The younger CSI laughed even more. "Not at all put off then?"

"I always have white wine with Thai food." Catherine ignored Sara's taunting and ran her finger down the list of available movies.

"How about 'The Notebook'?"

"Never heard of it," Sara confessed as she raised each foot in turn to pull on a pink stripy sock, "but I'll hazard a guess that it's sappy."

"Ugh, I give up." Catherine threw the movie guide at the brunette and lay back on the bed with her hands behind her head.

"Let's order the food and then worry about the entertainment shall we?" Sara avoided looking at the blonde stretched out in front of her as she rang through to room service.

"Ooh, 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" Catherine suddenly suggested. "Johnny Depp?" She introduced a definite huskiness into her voice. "Tall, slim, long dark hair, cheekbones to die for and eyes like melted chocolate," she wiggled her eyebrows, "and no sap?"

Sara opened her mouth to decline but then another thought popped into her head – the young Keira Knightley – definitely easy on the eye. "Ok, Pirates it is."

-- -- --

"Hang on, pause it. I just need to make use of your excellent facilities." Catherine requested slipping off the edge of the bed. She piled her empty plate onto the tray and padded into the en-suite.

Sara closed her eyes and tried to hold back more images of Catherine that flooded into her mind. _What is wrong with me all of a sudden?_ She just looked so damn cute in her jogging pants and little grey hoodie. Sara felt the slightest trickle between her legs and banged her head against the headboard. Looking down at herself she spoke strictly. "No! You've already had yours for today so quit it!" as she settled back into the pillows her eyes met two amused blue ones. _Oops._

"Don't tell me your gastric gremlins still aren't satisfied?" Catherine misunderstood what she'd heard. _Phew! But then really would she really think I was trying to stop myself needing an underwear change due to imagining her naked?_

"Little blighters." Sara grinned.

"You know I love it when you smile Sara." Catherine said innocently as she clambered back on the bed. "Your whole face lights up, it's adorable."

Sara was caught off guard and her mouth hung open. Catherine leaned across and grabbed the remote from Sara's hand then bent her head so her lips were mere inches from her belly. _Jesus, what is she doing?_ Sara clenched all of her muscles and swallowed hard.

"Now just you guys settle down in there," Catherine spoke in a reprimanding tone, "you've been fed. Let Sara watch the film in peace."

Sara was so on edge with Catherine's proximity that she balled her fist into the blanket next to her to stop it wandering of its own accord to the back of Catherine's head to push her lower. _Oh God!_ She certainly lost her battle with the floodgates as she felt the pooling moisture seeping into the fabric of her panties. _Damnation!_

The movie continued, Catherine laughing out loud at the camp, swaggering Keith Richard's impersonator in Pirate form. Unfortunately for Sara, not even Miss Elizabeth could pull her mind out of the gutter where it lay surrounded by a mischievous Catherine's clothes.

Sara stifled a yawn as the credits rolled. _9.45 and already ready for sleep, what a pansy._ She glanced over at Catherine for the first time in over an hour only to notice her eyes were closed, the steady rise and fall of her chest indicating she wasn't simply dozing.

_Oh bog!_ She had to wake her up. But she looked so peaceful that Sara just couldn't do it. _Double bog!_

Sara flipped off the TV and the light, slid out of her jeans and panties and pulled on her sleep shorts. She then proceeded to do that thing with her bra that all women on the planet know exactly how to do, much to the befuddlement of the males. Pulling the flimsy black material from her sleeve, she climbed under the sheets. Catherine would probably wake up in a bit and go back to her own room anyway, she told herself. The regular breathing behind her actually proved to be soothing and Sara drifted off quite quickly.

-- -- --

Hell it was warm. Sara awoke, squinting at the bedside clock, 2:34. Maybe she'd have to put the air-conditioning on? She stretched out her legs and attempted to roll onto her back. As she did she felt a presence behind her, _oh Sweet Lord Almighty! It couldn't be?_

As if by way of an answer Catherine rolled closer into Sara's back and wrapped her arm around her waist effectively pinning her in place. She was so close now that Sara could feel her breath on the back of her neck. She started to squirm but Catherine's response was just to hold tighter. _Jesus, she's in protective mode or something._ Sara was sure she was overheating and about to blow a gasket but she couldn't wake Catherine now in case she totally freaked out.

Sara rested her head back against the pillow and tried to calm herself down. She'd just have to lie there until Catherine moved - rolled over or something - then she could extricate herself and go sleep in the armchair. If anything, during the next few minutes, Catherine seemed to tighten her grip rather than loosen it. She pushed her knees directly behind Sara's. Her legs were bare, she'd… _oh Jesus… breathe Sidle._

Sara laid there like a stiff, Catherine's arm round her, thighs pressing into the back of her own, breath playing around her neck and shoulders. She was in her very own personal, and extremely twisted, heaven and hell.

* * *

The button is somewhere down there v - please review me… *cue impossibly sweet smile you just can't say no to?*

Ah go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on…

Ya will, ya will, ya will, ya will, ya will ya will, ya will!

[ Sorry, had somehow slipped into Mrs Doyle mode – only people who know 'Father Ted' will get that! ;-) ]


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** My word guys, thank you for the reviews and the love. I bet you don't all realise just how much they truly mean to me even though I've said it. In all seriousness, they do make my day! I've tried to get this chapter up faster for you because of your generosity so I hope it don't suffer too much. I apologise in advance to those of you (possibly all) who are expecting a little more from this chapter but well… the chicken aint cooked yet and I really don't want you all to end up with food-poisoning. ;-) Don't hate me, just know that your reward will be (I'll stick with the analogy here) the most succulent roast chicken ever.

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 7**

Bringing her arm up to her face Sara shielded her eyes from the sunlight peeking through the blinds. _Sunlight? I slept? But?_ She realised she could no longer feel the limpet that had been pressed into her body in the early hours. She rolled over and took in the empty bed. Clambering to the other side she noticed there were no clothes on the floor, in fact there was no evidence to suggest Catherine had even been there except for two empty plates on a tray and the faintest lingering scent of her perfume. She filled her lungs with it, it made her smile. "God you know how to drive a girl to distraction don't you?" she whispered into the air.

The phone on the bedside suddenly sprang into life and Sara stretched an arm out behind her to answer it, without lifting her head.

"Hello?"

"You still asleep girl? It's nearly ten am."

"Yes."

"Well you need to get up. We have to check out by eleven."

"We do?"

"Yes we do. You have to get up."

Sara groaned into her pillow which too carried the lingering scent of Catherine. "How long have you been up?"

"I woke up about two hours ago and came back to my room to get showered and packed up. You know," she said with a giggle, "if I'd have realised we'd end up having a sleepover I'd have come in my pyjamas."

_I very nearly did come in my pyjamas,_ Sara thought to herself. "Right I'm up. See you downstairs in a bit."

Sara yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat on the toilet. She surveyed the luxury bathroom suite and smirked. All her Crabtree & Evelyn bottles had disappeared. CSI Willows had definitely been in here. _Thanks Grissom, you got it right this time!_ As her thoughts returned to Grissom and Vegas she remembered the envelope. _Yeah, sorry but you haven't done quite enough to negate the contents of that._ She wrinkled her nose and busied herself in the task of getting up.

-- -- --

Catherine wheeled her trolley-case over to the reception desk and placed her cardkey on the counter.

"I'd like to check out. Catherine Willows, room 623."

"Of course ma'am," the girl grinned at her, "did you have a pleasant stay?"

"Yes it was very comfortable." Catherine acknowledged looking slightly unnerved by the girl's widening smile.

"I'm so glad. I trust you'll consider staying with us again when you're next in town. Now if you'll just sign here, you can be on your way."

"Is there anywhere I can leave my suitcase?" Catherine asked as she scrawled her signature. "We're not flying until this evening."

"Sure, we have luggage lockers just down the corridor behind you. Follow it to the end and turn to your right." She pointed to indicate her directions. Her smile could have blinded the sun.

"Thank you."

Catherine wondered if Abby the receptionist had been taking lessons in ebullience from Detective Duquesne. She safely stowed her case and returned to the lobby choosing to sit on a large squidgy sofa by the window. The Miami sunshine streamed through the glass and she closed her eyes content to simply bask in its warm rays.

Her mind flitted back to the exchange between Sara and Calleigh the previous day. The tension in the air, there had definitely been something in the way Calleigh had appraised the brunette's slim figure and the discomfort in Sara's stance. Then there was the comment about the scanner. If she didn't know better she'd swear it was a reference to… _but hang on_, did she actually know better? Sure she knew that Grissom had a soft spot for her younger colleague, she'd never seen him react to anyone quite like he did to Sara, well apart from Lady Heather. It was subtle, but having known him for years as a close friend she could see it clear as day. But had she ever seen Sara react to him? She realised she couldn't recall one single occasion. Then there was that jumped up EMT, what was his name? Hank, yeah he'd hung around the lab pining after a date with Sara for weeks and weeks until she eventually told him to get lost. And then there was her reaction when Nicky tried to set her up with one of his frat bros – priceless. _Maybe, just maybe…?_

Catherine suddenly recalled how she'd woken up that morning. At first she'd been unsure of her surroundings then had remembered she was in the hotel in Miami, which had pacified her for at least three whole milliseconds until she'd felt the warm body next to her or more accurately that she was practically lying on top of. _Shit!_ Catherine's leg had been draped over Sara's and her arm had locked itself protectively around her waist. Catherine's face had been so close to Sara's neck that she'd been able to taste her on her lips.

Catherine felt herself shiver, flush and shake her head in her embarrassment as she recalled the moment.

She'd lain there not daring to move or even breathe. Her temperature had spiked and she'd felt distinctly like she was burning up. As soon as she'd established that Sara was still asleep she'd set about carefully moving herself, starting with her arm. That had been the easy part, her leg had taken a little more effort requiring her to freeze in mid-air for a fair number of seconds as Sara had stirred slightly and emitted a soft sigh before settling down again.

Once extricated, she'd shuffled backwards painfully slowly and lain back on the cool pillow, allowing herself to breathe again. After a couple of minutes and some steadying breaths she'd slipped out of the bed retrieved her tracksuit bottoms from the floor and redressed. She'd slid her feet into her trainers realising that of all the times she'd snuck out of a room in the morning, never once was it because she'd accidently snuggled up with a female colleague. _Well there were first-times for everything!_

Her eyes had come to rest on the sleeping form and she had been taken aback by just how serene and peaceful and almost childlike Sara looked when she slept. _How super-corny and cliché._ Yes, ok, maybe a bit cliché but true none-the-less. Sara Sidle was a woman used to battling for the victims, bringing the bad guys to justice, carrying the weight of the world and the responsibility somehow showed but while she slept all that had vanished, un-crinkled, lifted… _my God, she'd looked positively beautiful!_

Catherine shocked herself and she opened her eyes squinting against the bright light. Where was her mind taking her?

Had Sara and Calleigh been more than friends? Why did that thought make her stomach feel funny? _Did that mean…?_

"Morning!"

* * *

Yep – I left it there – I'm not mean, I'm just keeping that appetite of yours whetted. It will all make sense when you see how it plays out… I hope! I am on with chapter 8. Well at least playing out before my pen hits paper.

Until then, possible un autre revue?? Merci beaucoup ma petites. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Now then, I struggled a little with this chapter, I'm not totally happy with it for reasons I can't quite put my finger on but well tell you what – you guys let me know what ya think eh? :-)

Now I'm gonna be working on the next chapter as soon as I can but I have a busy few days coming up so it might well be the weekend before I manage to get it to you. Just warning you in advance so you don't throw tomatoes at the inside of my monitor – they take ages to clean off and it can be a right fiddly job! ;-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 8**

Sara noticed Catherine sitting in the window as soon as she stepped off the elevator, it was difficult not to with the way the sunlight illuminated her loose golden curls. She handed in her cardkey and signed out, a few silent nods and winks passing between herself and Abby in the process. She made her way toward Catherine who had chosen to sit in the middle of a huge, plush sofa with an excellent view of the busy plaza however her head rested back against the leather and her eyes were closed. Sara observed the blonde for a few fleeting seconds, the smile growing on her face.

Catherine was wearing a blue, flowery, spaghetti-strapped sun-dress cut just above the knee. It was so feminine. Sara had never seen her colleague in a dress before, understandable because given the nature of their jobs it'd be a highly impractical outfit, but she looked… just wow! She swept an eye up Catherine's shapely calves, her devious mind suddenly reminding her that they'd been rubbed up against her own in the wee small hours. Sara once again shook away those unhelpful thoughts.

Catherine suddenly opened her eyes, but didn't seem to notice Sara. Her gaze was focussed in middle distance and her expression was one she most often wore when piecing together evidence in one of her cases.

Sara stepped forward, cleared her throat and spoke. "Morning!"

As Catherine raised her eye-line to meet Sara's, her stomach jolted. Sara's hair, still damp at the ends had been abandoned into surfer-girl waves. Loose-fitting and somewhat rumpled blue jeans hung from her narrow hips. A white linen shirt, sleeves carelessly rolled up and buttons undone both top and bottom gave her a perfectly natural, carefree air. Catherine felt another rolling thump in her abdomen – Sara looked incredibly sexy.

"Hey. Um… yeah, hi. Sorry I was… um… daydreaming."

"No kidding," Sara grinned, "anything good?"

Catherine just shrugged and smiled. "Put your bag in the locker with my case if you want?" she suggested holding up her key.

"Yeah thanks." Sara caught the key deftly and strode down the corridor to secure her backpack.

Catherine's gaze followed her somewhat dreamily. She just couldn't ratify this Sara with Sara the Vegas CSI. She was intrigued by the organically cool, funny and somewhat laid-back side to her colleague but she deliberately neglected to dwell further on the possible reasons why a host of tiny butterflies had taken up residence in her belly.

-- -- --

The convention centre was swarming. It was almost certainly twice as busy as the previous day. Catherine breathed an internal sigh of relief that she didn't have to face it all with a hang-over this time. The furore reminded her of a typical night on the strip and she wondered how a forensics convention had the power to draw so many people. There was even what appeared to be a group of Japanese tourists complete with expensive-looking cameras round their necks. They all had ID badges so must have been from an overseas delegation but it all served to make the atmosphere a little more surreal.

"There it is," Sara announced, pointing at a small sign suspended from the ceiling that read 'Forensic Psychology'. A tiny arrow indicated the entrance or what Catherine assumed to be the entrance seen as she couldn't properly see anything for the hoards of people.

"I think I can empathise with a salmon right now," the blonde sighed as Sara stepped into the crowd. "Hey wait, don't you be trying to lose me." Catherine hurried after her colleague and slipped her hand into Sara's thus ensuring they didn't get separated. Sara looked back in mild surprise at the gesture but quickly closed her fingers round Catherine's palm and pressed on.

Catherine found herself marvelling at how their hands fitted so perfectly and how soft Sara's fingers were. It surprised her that with Sara's love of all things mechanical and her over-familiarity with the lab garage that her skin would feel so silky-smooth. The sensitive abdominal butterflies awoke once more as she imagined those fingers trailing lazily up her arm, drawing little circles on her shoulder blades…

Shaking her head and quickly pulling herself back to reality, she noticed they'd made it through the masses and were approaching the lecture theatre. It also occurred to her that though now totally unnecessary, their hands were still joined. It made her smile.

Sara led Catherine to one of the few rows still containing empty seats and stood back letting the smaller woman squeeze in first.

"This better be worth it after all that," Sara whispered as they settled into their seats.

Catherine considered the brunette's hands curled in her lap_. It already has been_, she thought to herself fighting the urge to reach over and re-join their hands. She restrained herself focussing instead on Dr Giuseppe Maldera who had ostensibly materialised out of nowhere and launched animatedly into his discourse.

It appeared that battling the crowds was worth the effort, as Catherine caught Sara's rapt expression out of the corner of her eye. Though half the things being discussed were well beyond Catherine's level of comprehension, Sara was engrossed and nodding along enthusiastically. It dawned on her, and not for the first time, that the young woman sat next to her, perhaps with the exception of Grissom, was probably the brightest and most valuable asset the lab had.

Sara clocked Catherine glance over at her and curved her lips upward. "He's good isn't he?" she mouthed, nodding her head slightly in the direction of Dr Maldera.

Catherine indicated in the affirmative and smiled genuinely back at her colleague. If she was honest, it was simply being with Sara that was the good bit.

-- -- --

The applause at the end of the talk was thunderous and Sara was eagerly adding her two-cents worth. They held back allowing most of the audience to depart in a heaving, babbling throng.

Sara rose to her feet brushing her hands lightly over her thighs as if removing imaginary crumbs. "Just think, that's the kind of reaction Grissom gets when he delivers one of his entomology lectures."

Catherine chuckled. "I really can't imagine Gil being awfully comfortable in front of hundreds of people."

"Well not people per se, bug enthusiasts!" Sara smirked.

"True, the bug-men are a different species." Catherine agreed answering Sara's smirk with a roll of her eyes. "Can we find the nearest bathroom, I'm afraid I have to pay a visit."

"Sure." Sara pointed to the back of a queue which Catherine's eyes followed till it disappeared into a doorway. Catherine sent an apologetic look the brunette's way, her bladder was not in a 'save it for later' mood. "Hey when you've gotta go, you've gotta go," Sara acknowledged. "I'll wait out here for you."

Twenty minutes later and much to her relief, Catherine finally made it to the front of the queue. She rinsed her hands and gave herself the obligatory once-over in front of the mirror, adjusting her necklace and deciding to re-apply her lip-gloss. _Well it doesn't hurt to at least try to look one's best_, she told herself, too aware that Sara seemed to manage it without trying at all. She smiled at the woman next to her, who was performing the same routine, then shuffled back towards the door against the current of frustrated-looking women who had joined the queue behind her. "Why is it always the same at these places?" she mumbled. "a hundred and forty-seven toilets for the men, only three for the women!"

As she emerged she scouted the vicinity for Sara. On first sweep, she didn't see her, _probably got sick of waiting_, she reached into her bag for her cell-phone. Just as she was about to dial, her eyes fell upon the back of the brunette slouched on a bench. Catherine took a couple of steps forward then became aware of the familiar blonde sitting side-on next to Sara. Her hair wasn't braided today but there was no mistaking who it was – Calleigh.

Catherine felt a twinge in her chest as she observed Calleigh's body language. Sara sat with her hands deep in her pockets seemingly not paying attention to the blonde but Calleigh was closer than close and kept leaning into Sara as she spoke. Each time, her chest brushed against Sara's arm. Catherine's face flushed and she unconsciously began to clench and unclench her fingers. She stepped a little closer unsure whether to make her presence known. She didn't have to dwell much longer on the matter as Calleigh's eagle-eyes picked her out of the crowd. With one of her halogen smiles she pressed right into Sara placing one hand in between the brunette's shoulder blades and the other on her leg then whispering something. _Her lips are touching Sara's ear for Christ's sake. _Having been spotted she edged forward, at which point Calleigh rose to her feet, waved at Catherine, her features definitely set to smug, then turned and walked away.

Sara still hadn't moved, well apart from slouching even further down in her seat. Catherine circled the bench and took a seat.

-- -- --

Sara sauntered back and forth looking for somewhere to perch while she waited. Spotting two people vacating one of the benches that ran down the centre of the long hallway she made her way over and plopped down, allowing a little sigh to escape. Of course her mind instantly returned to its favourite topic of late – Catherine.

Catherine was utterly beautiful. She'd always seen it but somehow today, in that dress she looked especially radiant. Merely looking at her snatched Sara's breath out of her lungs. When Catherine had grabbed her hand in the crowd earlier on, Sara could've sworn she'd felt an electric current surge up her arm. Her skin, like some sort of memory-membrane had recorded the sensations caused by Catherine's proximity over the last two days and played them back in an almost constant loop.

Sara dug her hands into her pockets, slumped in the seat and squeezed her eyes shut. She really was going to have to get a handle on this, and soon.

"We must stop meeting like this."

Sara jerked. Her eyelids flew open startled by the familiar voice and particularly by its nearness.

Calleigh giggled. "It's only me Sar, you don't have to shed your skin."

Sara didn't look at the blonde she just focussed ahead of her and gritted her teeth. "Twice in two days, are you stalking me detective?"

"Oh come on now Sara, you can't expect me to see you looking as good as you do right now and not…"

"Stop Calleigh! What do you want?"

The blonde detective blew out her cheeks and leaned closer, her breast nudging against Sara's bicep. "Where's that sexy piece of ass you've got in tow, Catherine Willows? I bet she's a tiger in the sack?"

"What. Do. You. Want?"

Calleigh pushed herself against Sara again. "I saw you. I fancied… reminiscing."

"You want to relive old times huh? So have you brought him with you?"

Calleigh didn't rise to the resentment oozing from Sara, her voice was cool. "That was a long time ago."

"Well you said you wanted to reminisce."

"Don't be like this Sar."

Sara winced, her bitterness becoming evident as Calleigh emphasised the pet-name. "Don't be like what? I walked in on him fucking you in MY bed and your only reaction was to ask me to join you."

Calleigh fidgeted on the leg she'd tucked under herself. "You might've had fun, you never gave it a go."

Sara bristled grinding her teeth together harder.

"Just go away Calleigh."

Calleigh caught the movement over to her right as Catherine walked towards them. She flashed her a false smile, bringing one hand up to lightly massage Sara's back while the other risked settling on the brunette's knee. Calleigh pressed her lips forcefully against Sara's ear and fired her parting shot. "Perhaps I'll go and find the sexy-assed Ms Willows for some one-on-one activity instead?" She got to her feet before Sara could react, threw a wave at Catherine, turned on her heel and walked away.

-- -- --

As Catherine sat beside her, Sara didn't move an inch. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh… uh… yeah."

"Sorry I took so long."

"No problem."

"What did Calleigh want?"

Sara finally managed to blink herself from her trance to look sideways at Catherine who wore a concerned expression.

"Nothing much, she just fancied… reminiscing." Catherine narrowed her eyes and raised her head in an uncertain half-nod. "But I'm not really one for reliving the past." Sara's features softened as she once again registered Catherine's beauty. _God, this woman is stunning._

Catherine saw the change in he friend's demeanour and relaxed. Sara stood and wiped her palms over the back of her jeans before holding a hand out to lift Catherine from her seat.

"Come on, let's blow this chicken shed and go have some fun."

"But…" Catherine raised one eyebrow. She wasn't averse to the idea of fun, just that they were still officially on work time and this was 'Sara Sidle' who was suggesting bunking off. It didn't compute.

"But what? Grissom can fire me if he wants. We've seen more than enough and right now I want a beer."

It worked for Catherine and she grabbed Sara's slightly clammy hand. _Clammy huh? Ms Duquesne sure knows how to get under your skin._ "You're on!" she said over a dazzling smile. "Let's hit the road Jack."

Sara's expression filled with mischief as she adopted a mincing swagger and set off at a pace throwing one last comment over her shoulder. "Captain... that's Captain Jack to you."

* * *

I apologise unreservedly to CSI Miami and Calleigh fans for making Calleigh a bit of a bad guy but I don't know her character well and don't watch Miami all that often so I figured I could take complete artistic license with her. She's just rounding out my story that's all. :-)

Please take a mo and type me a wee review b'cos this has been one of the hardest chapters to write and make flow so far, its one of those 'huge effort, minimal result' things and well I gave up trying to make it better and just posted it, plus your reviews always, always make me smile. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Ok, I have slaved away at this chapter and managed to get it to you earlier than I anticipated I would. I hope it meets with your approval. Let me know what you think because as I know you'll already be aware, it's your comments that light me up! ;-) There are some parts that I am particularly proud of even though they took ages to actually drag from my head. It can be hard because you have to describe all the facial expressions and emotions which if you were watching on-screen could be conveyed with a single look. Anyways enough waffle from me, I sincerely hope you enjoy. :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 9**

"Are we going to walk past every bar in the city before you decide on one that is fit for you, Captain?" Catherine whined, her choice of footwear not especially conducive to the trek Sara was leading them on. "Is your compass broken or are you just too indecisive for it to be of any use?" Sara's rapid change of demeanour after her obviously unpleasant exchange with Calleigh intrigued Catherine, as did the increasing tendency to morph into a camp, semi-lucid pirate in whose role she was scarily comfortable. Catherine recalled her description of Johnny Depp and considered the fact that it actually sat very well on Sara, _tall, slim, long dark hair, cheekbones to die for and eyes like melted chocolate._ Catherine shook off a yet another tide of rising flutters as Sara now turned that molten gaze on her. "My feet hurt," she mumbled apologetically under the intense stare feeling rather like a child being hauled before the principal.

Sara lowered her gaze to Catherine's feet and blinked back the encroaching memory of the tiny buckles under her fingers, "highly practical as always I see, Willows."

"Can we please just go in the next place? Please?" Catherine's pleading expression won the younger woman over in an instant.

Sara nodded, "BUT, if the ale in the next place is unfit for a Captain," she narrowed her eyes and her lips settled into a playful smirk, "it'll be the plank for you my pretty."

Catherine shook her head and rolled her eyes pushing beyond Captain Jack Sidle before she allowed her face to show amusement. She was rather enjoying Sara's unprecedented foray into silliness but she was damned if she was going to encourage her too much, _who knows where we'd end up?_

The next bar, Oke's, actually looked pretty decent and to the pirate Captain's satisfaction had a neon Budweiser sign in the window. Catherine didn't like to mention that it would be a hard task to find a bar in the state of Florida that didn't sell Bud.

There was a definite buzz to the place and enough folk milling about to assume that it was cool enough to be seen drinking there. Sara took the shortest route to the bar squeezing past several groups of people and as Catherine caught up with her she was leaning casually against the counter waiting to be served.

"Mojito?" Sara suggested, that playful smirk returning.

Catherine pretended to consider it for a second, "I'm not sure I've ever had one of those, what are they like?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll drink with the Captain I think."

Sara smiled as she considered the smaller woman stood in front of her, her colleague. It had been a long time since she'd felt relaxed or comfortable enough in anyone's company to allow the playful side of herself to emerge. Vegas and the relentless nature of her job had too often beaten any cheeriness she might have felt from her heart. It was a city of contrasts; bright lights, glitz, glamour but flip the coin and there was the seemingly endless underbelly of greed, seediness and violence and it was the predictable nature of that underbelly that filled eighty percent of her life. The rest she spent alone in her apartment, eating take-out, listening to thrumming, all-consuming rock music in an attempt to wind down or catching precious little sleep between the randomly replayed scenes of violence, most often from her cases but on occasion, torturously unearthed from a place deep within herself. Sara Sidle, the tough, sarcastic Vegas CSI was an exterior she put on like body armour every day that helped get her through and it left little or no room for the Sara she was in her heart. The one who liked to tease, the one who wanted to be the child she had never been allowed to be, the one who, heaven-forbid, giggled and the one who wanted to be loved and hopelessly in-love. Somehow, here with the unlikely Catherine Willows, this Sara was effortlessly resurfacing and rediscovering her voice.

Realising she'd momentarily drifted and that the barmaid was repeating herself she flashed Catherine a half-cocked grin and ordered. "Two Bud's please."

Drinks in hand they navigated the various obstacles, animate and inanimate and made their way to a free table at the far end. Sara pulled out a stool so Catherine could delicately hoist herself into it. As she swung herself onto her own stool a loud crackle behind her made her flinch. She observed Catherine's mouth dropping open and turned to see what had caused it. _Oh shit!_

A short, balding man with a decidedly vacant expression and a pair of glasses that could have only come from Roy Orbison's wardrobe was standing on a small elevated platform clutching a microphone nervously. A small throng gathered excitedly round him. Another crackle resounded followed by a booming tone filling the room. "Up next singing Pretty Woman," _well who'd have guessed,_ "please give a big Oke's welcome to a karaoke virgin…" the voice paused momentarily while a tinny drum-roll filled the room, "the little 'o' himself, give it up for Brian." Whoops and cheers from the gathered crowd only made the small man fidget, his mouth contorting into an uneasy smile.

The intro began to play and Sara looked in dismay at Catherine who couldn't help but laugh at the young woman's expression. Catherine would hazard a guess that Captain Jack was not in the habit of frequenting karaoke bars.

Brian lived up to his introduction as the _little_ 'o' and murdered his way through each line as it appeared on the small screen in front of him. The crowd was not deterred by his lack of the X Factor and after the first verse, began to cheer once more and sing along with the little guy. The two astonished women watched as, spurred on by the unexpected adoration, Brian shook off his initial stage-fright and bellowed out the final lyrics with an animation that would have made The Big 'O' turn over in his grave. Brian was a hero. The excitable crowd, clearly tone-deaf, music-starved or paid vast sums of money, cheered him off the stage.

Sara shot Catherine an _'I blame you for this'_ look as Oke's regular Sandy launched into a semi-tuneful, if somewhat high-pitched version of 'These Boots Are Made For Walking'. She drained her beer and looked eagerly from Catherine towards the door.

Catherine glanced down at her half full beer and shook her head. "I like it here," she yelled over the din, "it's got a bit of life about it. Besides I've not finished my drink yet."

Sara winced as yet another cacophonous vocalist ironically implored, "Please release me, let me go." She indicated her empty bottle and slid off her stool heading to the counter definitely in need of another beer. The bar was very busy and it took a while to get served so against her better judgement Sara doubled up on her order. As she waited she noticed a small untidy pile of paper. Out of her natural curiosity she reached over and took one.

"Them's the song-slips darlin'," the barmaid enlightened her as she returned with four bottles of Bud. "You just scrawl your moniker on there with your song choice and pop it into the hat." As the woman pointed to an upturned rasta-beanie on the end of the bar, a wicked thought crossed Sara's mind.

She returned to Catherine who was clapping along to a competent rendition of 'Living on a Prayer' by a guy who for all intents and purposes could've passed as Warrick's brother. Setting the bottles down on the table she acknowledged Catherine's grin with a shrug. "These are all for me, I don't know what you're having?" she deadpanned.

Catherine stuck out her tongue and helped herself to one of the Buds. "Lighten up Sidle, this place is great."

"I'll think about it," Sara mouthed around the rim of her bottle, fighting the urge to snigger like a kid. As Oke's regular clientele kept stepping up to the mike and the alcohol flowed, she found herself mellowing to the venue conceding that it wasn't actually so bad, though her change of attitude might actually have had more to do with her sneaky little plan. She bit her lip as she pictured Catherine's face. _Have patience Sidle,_ she told herself.

Sara had nearly finished her third beer when the compère cleared his throat and announced that they had another debut for the lucky Oke's audience which resulted in a round of raucous cheers. She didn't dare look at Catherine as the anticipation flooded her. It took all her effort to keep up the disinterested charade as she hung on his booming words.

"She's chosen a classic song," the audience obliged with more cheers and Sara swigged the last of her drink in an attempt to mask the grin threatening to break out as she noted the next singer was a newbie and female. _Come on, it has to be._

"All the way from Las Vegas…" _hang on I didn't write that on the slip,_ "…singing the 4 Non-Blondes classic 'What's Up', please put your hands together and stomp your feet in true Oke-style for… Sara Sidle."

The colour drained from her face faster than the German bobsled team at the Olympics. She looked over at Catherine in horror but couldn't focus. Her eyes had started to water and glaze-over in panic. She could hear indelicate snorts coming from her soon-to-be-dead co-worker as she struggled to make her brain communicate with her tongue. "Wha…?" was all she managed.

With some effort, Catherine regained her composure and gave Sara a dramatic shrug. "I thought it might help you warm to the place a bit."

Sara was frantically scanning for the nearest exit realising with total dismay that she was as far from them as she could possibly be. That sent Catherine into a second fit of hysterics. "Come on Captain Jack," she wheezed, "your public awaits."

Right on cue the compère's voice cut in. "It seems like we have a shy one? Sara from Vegas, we don't bite you know honey. Come on everyone let's give our bashful Sara an injection of Oke–style confidence." The crowd immediately began to chant "Sara… Sara… Sara… Sara…" With nowhere to run, she stood, squared her shoulders, glowered one last time at Catherine 'they'll-never-find-my-body' Willows and turned to face her nightmare. The volume of the chanting increased as the Oke posse saw her approach. Catherine watched the brunette's body language and felt a sudden twinge of conscience. She wondered if she'd gone too far.

Sara stepped onto the tiny stage squinting under the glare of the main spotlight aimed straight in her face and the audience piped down in expectation of her performance. She gesticulated at the beam and it was redirected so she wasn't totally blinded.

Catherine held her breath, nerves kicking in on Sara's behalf. If she was honest she had thought Sara would've gone up, explained the joke and gotten out of it, but here she was standing apprehensively in the limelight, eyes closed, absurdly large microphone in hand, just waiting.

The speakers crackled and the intro began. To Catherine it seemed to go on forever as Sara stood there unmoving, eyes still shut tight. Her heart had risen into her throat and the blood was pulsing in her ears with the knowledge that she'd put Sara up there. Catherine wasn't entirely sure why she'd picked this song, other than the fact she liked it but as Sara raised the microphone it all suddenly slotted into place. Sara's eyes opened revealing an intense, focussed stare and she began to sing.

"25 years of my life and still, I'm trying to get up that great big hill of hope, for a destination."

A reverent hush descended over the crowd as Sara's voice made itself heard. Catherine gasped in wonder, the butterflies in her tummy performing daring loop-the-loops as she registered Sara's note-perfect delivery.

"I realised quickly when I knew I should, that the world was made up of this brotherhood of man, for whatever that means."

Her voice was positively incredible, her tone steady and warm with a faint huskiness vaguely reminiscent of Melissa Etheridge but not as deep and without hint of any harshness.

"And so I cry sometimes when I lie in my bed, just to get it all out what's in my head, and I, I am feeling a little peculiar."

As the words left Sara's lips, Catherine suddenly found herself unable to breathe as a lump caught in her throat. A fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body rather like mild pins and needles causing the sensitive hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Those words were coming from her heart not from her mouth. Catherine swallowed carefully around the lump and found herself wondering if Sara did indeed lie awake at night crying.

"And so I wake in the morning and I step outside, and I take a deep breath and I get real high, and I scream from the top of my lungs, what's going on?"

The stunned audience finally caught up, readjusted their slack-jaws and began to roar with appreciation then earnestly sang along as she broke into the chorus. It was only as Sara reached the second verse that Catherine noticed she wasn't looking at the screen. She knew all the words. When Sara's eyes were open her gaze was fixed deep into the crowd in the blonde's direction. Though she knew Sara wouldn't be able to make her out with the spotlight directed in the way it was, Catherine felt almost like Sara was singing just to her and that she wasn't even aware of the other people screeching around her. The rest of the time her she propelled out the emotion from behind those lidded pools, leaving Catherine and every single other person agog.

The last line was almost whispered and in an attempt to redeem himself, the boy in charge of the solitary spotlight had realised that to enhance the moment the light needed to go. As the final word left Sara's lips the bright beam cut out and she was left in darkness while the crowd went nuts shouting for an encore.

Catherine didn't know whether to clap, whistle, chant or scream. She actually felt like passing out. Sara stepped self-consciously from the platform and pushed through the crazy throng without acknowledging so much as one of them. Catherine saw her head to the bar and observed the barman and manager immediately pass her a beer, waving away her money. No one appeared to want to follow that performance so the compère announced a short break in the proceedings for folks to replenish their glasses. Catherine watched as Sara downed the whole bottle in moments before crashing the empty down on the bar and stalking back to her.

"Can we go now?" Sara's voice was small and her expression uneasy. A tiny jewel of sweat glistened on her upper lip. Catherine nodded somehow knowing Sara's need for silence, irrespective of how many things wanted to bubble up from within her. Quickly gulping down the remnants of her beer she slithered from her seat. An instinctive urge tugged at Catherine and without second guessing it she slipped her hand into Sara's, allowing that one action to speak volumes. Sara didn't question the gesture either, merely turned, Catherine's hand in her own and made for the exit.

* * *

Directions:

Scroll down. Notice green button. Click on it. Type nice things. Hit submit button. Then sit back and watch me grin! ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Sorry I haven't had this chapter out sooner, it was another one I found hard to write for reasons I can't quite fathom. I've not had much chance to check it over post writing so I hope that it has come out alright, makes sense and that you enjoy reading it. Thank you very VERY much to everyone for their reviews and messages and support of my writing and story. I've tried to make sure I respond to every review and comment because they are really important to me. :-) Also it might possibly take me another week to get the next chapter out because I have a friend over for a while and probably won't get much time to be creative, so bear with me. Well enough waffling, time to let you read the next instalment. Thanks guys, you rock! :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 10**

Catherine blinked against the glare of the late afternoon sunshine considering that it still always felt strange to come out of a darkened bar into daylight. "Sara, don't be mad with me."

"I'm not." The brunette walked a stride ahead of her smaller colleague, arm stretched behind her, allowing her hand to remain in Catherine's.

"Sara… I…"

Sara cut her off. "Don't say you're sorry."

"But I…"

"Cath, don't say it." Sara spun her round until they were facing each other.

Catherine looked down at the sidewalk, gathering herself and trying to squash the unlikely mixture of emotions back into their appropriate containers. Every sense told her that she'd just experienced something profoundly personal and completely beyond definition and the feelings it had invoked were tattooed in her conscious. That song now couldn't ever belong to anyone but Sara. Rooting around in her guts she found the courage she needed to meet Sara's gaze.

"I'm not sorry," she whispered, desperately sifting through superlatives none of which were even close to being adequate. "You're phenomenal Sara."

Sara was far too quick to respond as she cemented in her metaphorical breeze-blocks in her usual well-practised fashion. "I am not phenomenal or anything of the sort Catherine and you aren't and can't be sorry because I did exactly the same thing to you, you just happened to get me first."

"No it's not that, I'm not sorry because… wait a minute," Catherine's mind processed Sara's reasoning, momentarily confused, "I got you first?"

"I was a bit angry but realised that made me a hypocrite." Sara's eyes darted to a spot somewhere behind the blonde. "I put your name forward too."

"You…" Catherine faltered as she registered what Sara was admitting.

"Yes, I wanted to get you back for insisting we stayed." Sara spoke in a level tone which belayed the way her crumbly mind really felt.

After a few seconds of considering the situation with wide eyes, Catherine began to chuckle softly but the chuckle was self-feeding and before she knew it she was guffawing in a most unladylike manner. Sara, though still uncertain, couldn't help but join in and the laughter rose to a crescendo. Their hands finally parted as Catherine crossed her legs and bent to alleviate the stitch that was attacking her midriff. She tried to breathe through the pain and attempted to speak, "you… me… sing… me…" It didn't make any sense. Eventually she caught her breath, wiped the tears from her cheeks, looked up at her companion and delivered one short but comprehendible sentence. "What song?"

Sara's eyes bulged slightly and her brain started hammering against her skull. She shuffled from one foot to the other before grabbing any random title from mid air then opening her mouth. Composure now in her possession, Catherine interrupted, "…and don't lie to me!" Sara shut her mouth. "I can tell. Give me that much credit." She smirked as Sara fidgeted. "What song?"

Defeated, Sara gave up the information Catherine wanted, she was a horrible liar anyway. "I Just Wanna Make Love To You." Her lips were tight as if she were auditioning as a ventriloquist.

Catherine's insides jolted. "You just…"

"…by Etta James, 'I Just Wanna Make Love To You' by Etta James. It was just supposed to be a bit embarrassing that's all." Ironically, Sara realised, she was the one who'd ended up embarrassed. Catherine just looked amused as she resumed her advancement along the pavement.

Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, Sara fell in step with her colleague. It seemed to Sara like they'd been silent for hours when Catherine finally spoke, though in reality it was probably more like thirty seconds. "It is a very good job they picked you first."

"Not for me," Sara huffed.

"Actually yes, for you and for me, for the audience and for any stray dogs that might have been in the vicinity."

"Eh?"

"Let me explain something to you Sara," Catherine was using the same commonsensical tone she employed when laying out evidence. "As I know you're aware, I used to dance, and not just _dance_ but strut, sway, shimmy, and shake my ass off on stage." Sara couldn't fight the rising blush at the imagery suddenly screening in the theatre between her ears. "I have innate rhythm and there was a time when my agility knew no bounds." _Oh sweet baby Jesus in a barn!_ "I knew I had it and I topped the bill every night. They stayed just to see me." _I have no doubt they did_. Sara hastily swallowed the excess saliva that had suddenly formed in her mouth. "But if I'd have opened my mouth, I'd have cleared that place faster than the bomb squad." She halted and eyed Sara carefully to ensure that she was understanding this. "YOU, Captain Jack, are a phenomenal singer. Your voice is spine-tingling, heart-stirring and overwhelming." Sara did not know what to do with such adulation, she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. "I, on the other hand, carry the same genetic predisposition towards holding a tune as the amazing Brian. In fact I'm doing Brian a disservice with that comparison." Catherine's hands rested on her hips and she raised an eyebrow as she made her point.

Sara had no idea how to respond probably due to having been hit with a double whammy; mental images of Catherine dancing in her scanties and unsought accolades for her supposed musical abilities. She resorted instead to a somewhat hesitant giggle but as Catherine quickly joined her, the two women found themselves once again clutching their stomachs gasping for breath.

-- -- --

The closer the cab got to the airport the un-easier Sara became. The past couple of days had been so different from her usual routine that she'd had a chance to allow her inner Sara to live and breathe outside herself. She'd laughed like she hadn't laughed in years, actually spent time outdoors during the hours of daylight and now heading back to Vegas felt akin to intentionally suffocating herself. Well when she got back things would be changing anyway, she pushed that thought ahead of all the others and tried to relax.

She glanced over at her companion who was wearing an expression of deep concentration and tutting softly as she worked the buttons on her cell. Catherine was replying to a text from Lindsey, she had been for a while. Sara couldn't help but smile as Catherine's brow furrowed even further.

"Damn these things," Catherine muttered under her breath. "Whoever decided that predictive text was helpful should be shot. I can't even turn the damn option off." Sara's smile widened further as Catherine shook her head again and looked at her in despair.

"I never had you down as a technophobe Catherine," she teased gently.

Catherine sighed exasperated. "I'm not, well not usually but ever since they handed out these brilliant new hyper-intelligent cell-phones with built in camera, music player, coffee-maker and refrigerator I've not been able to send a text in under fifteen minutes."

Sara held her hand out for the phone. "I switched it off on mine. I'll turn it off for you if you want?"

Catherine handed over the offending object and gave Sara a grateful smile. "I'm pathetic I know."

"Not pathetic… an evil practical joker, who confesses to being a legendary mover but diabolical singer, with a touch of technology blindness… but definitely not pathetic," Sara taunted through her grin.

Catherine watched Sara's slender fingers skim gracefully over the buttons. _She has really beautiful hands, really beautiful. They're elegant, soft, so gentle and…_ "Huh?" Catherine had heard Sara talking but her distracted brain had not processed her words.

Sara passed the cell back to Catherine, still grinning. "Where did you go just then? I asked what an ignomm is?"

"An ignomm?" Catherine echoed confused. She looked down at the screen and noticed the last word she'd tried to write. "Hmm, see how helpful modern technology really is," she shrugged, "it was meant to say honey."

As Catherine contentedly continued her message, Sara sat back and returned her attention to the fleeting images whizzing past her window, of a city awakening under the setting sun. _I like her._ The sudden awareness punched Sara right between the eyes. She knew Catherine was beautiful, any fool could see that. She also knew that she herself found Catherine ridiculously attractive, she'd admitted as much to herself when she'd conjured up her image during her intimate 'personal' time. But it was all the other things; that she felt comfortable enough to act the goat around Catherine; that she could let go and really laugh, proper belly laughs; that she was captivated by all the blonde's little quirks and mannerisms; that Catherine's few unbelievable words of praise earlier had actually penetrated further into her heart than nearly everyone else she'd ever known; and that it was the barest physical contact, like when Catherine had held her hand, that made her feel as though she was recharging a long-dead battery, once more breathing life into her soul. She closed her eyes. _My God, I REALLY like her._ The dust-covered, forgotten part of her heart felt the need to add its two-cents worth at this juncture – _'well duh!'_

-- -- --

Thankfully for a spaced-out Sara, check-in was a fairly painless affair, no queue, no messing. Catherine suggested filling the two-and-a-half hour window till departure with a wander around the shops. She wanted to pick up a little present for her daughter. Sara wondered, and not for the first time, what it must be like to have a mother as devoted as Catherine was to Lindsey. She tagged along disinterestedly feeling a wave of melancholy wash over her. She had no one in her life to even buy a present for.

"You're quiet." Catherine noted as she eyed some charming little figurines of faeries.

Sara had pretty much retreated into her head since her earlier insight, pondering on why it had taken her so much by surprise, why she'd never suspected anything before. It was the first time she and Catherine had spent any time together outside of their normal working environment. Maybe that was it? "Yeah, I think I just need a caffeine fix. How about I let you finish up here and meet you at the coffee bar?"

"You sure you're ok though?" Catherine asked gently.

"Of course." Sara flashed Catherine a genuine smile and reached over her shoulder to lift one of the porcelain faeries from the display. The tiny figure had long wavy reddish-blonde hair, big blue eyes set prominently amid her elfin features and a dainty, almost knowing smile gracing her pretty pink lips. Her dress was the colour of the ocean and clung to her tiny waist, silvery gossamer wings stretching out elegantly behind her. "This one is beautiful." Sara placed the ornament carefully into Catherine's hands letting her fingers lightly brush against the blonde's skin before setting off in the direction of the coffee bar.

Catherine remained glued to the spot cradling the figurine in her tingling palm, studying its delicate perfection. It _was_ beautiful, completely and utterly. She glanced over her shoulder staring at Sara's retreating back, a now very familiar tension bubbling in her stomach. For a moment her subconscious pushed forward, her imagination demanding to fantasise on what it would feel like to have Sara's lips against hers and those soft, slender fingers moving over her shoulder-blades, raking down her back, gliding over her abdomen... _Oh God!_ Catherine pulled herself together before she dropped the ornament, deciding it was indeed perfect for Lindsey. She had one last cursory look round the store then made her way to the cashier.

-- -- --

As Catherine arrived at the coffee bar the brunette was reclining in a large armchair with her eyes closed. Her ankles were crossed and resting on a low table in front of her, the paper balanced on her knee folded open at the cryptic crossword puzzle. Yep, she was definitely Grissom's younger, sexier, female counterpart. Catherine placed her bags down on the seat opposite and took the opportunity once again to simply enjoy looking at her. It had been only the shortest time that they'd spent in each other's company but already she felt a connection to Sara, an energy that threatened to consume her.

"Are you going to stand there all day watching me like a stalker or are you going to get me an expresso?" Catherine started, her cheeks reddening. _How did she? _Sara's eyes remained closed but her mouth twisted into a grin. "I can see through my eyelids," she offered as her only explanation.

Picking through the higgledy-piggledy tables, Catherine noticed Sara now sitting upright and visually trailing her progress. She lifted the cups carefully onto the table along with two large toasted sandwiches and placed the empty tray on the floor feeling a little self-conscious under Sara's scrutiny.

"I heard your stomach rumble, and I am purely famished." Catherine spoke before Sara mentioned the appearance of the food in front of her. "Its goat's cheese and roasted Mediterranean vegetables, I hope you..."

Sara brought her hand to cover Catherine's. "Thank you." Her fingers started to gently rub little circles as she looked up at the blonde. Catherine felt electricity coursing through her and as their eyes met her stomach turned inside out. There was a light in Sara's eyes that she'd never seen before and she couldn't physically tear her own away.

It was the clattering of a tray from across the room that finally broke the spell. "You're welcome, it's only a sandwich." Catherine fidgeted then back-stepped to her seat and fiddled with the packets of sugar for her coffee.

Sara smiled and pulled the crossword back onto her lap. "Want to help me finish this?"

Catherine snorted. "As if I'd be much use, you'd be better off with Grissom."

Sara eyed Catherine carefully. "Not so. I'd take you over Grissom every single time." Catherine's heart responded like it was on the verge of an attack. Why was it that every little thing Sara did or said made her feel as though she'd been plugged into the mains? Catherine began eating her sandwich and gave what little input she could to the diabolically difficult crossword clues with most of her attention caught up in the way Sara's mouth was twitching and curving as she read. All of a sudden the fogginess and confusion parted allowing one brilliant beam of understanding to pass through. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded as if it were trying to escape her chest. _It must be…_

* * *

Well my lovelies… all honest thoughts and comments welcome as always. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Chapter 11 for your delectation my sweet young things. I want to make special note to say thank you for the quality of the reviews you've been leaving for me. I do reply and say as much but finding out why you like what you like is really useful and particularly helps my direction and in finding my inspiration. There's some more shameless begging for feedback at the end of the story but it's a fair deal considering I've just checked how long I've spent on this story so far - 64 hours and 12 minutes (I know, I shocked myself too.) Ok, onwards and upwards (or should that be downwards?) :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 11**

"It would seem we have a little problem." Sara twisted her mouth and caught the inside of her cheek between her teeth. "The flight is delayed."

Catherine looked at Sara in surprise. "How do you know that?" Sara pointed at a large computer screen on the wall just outside the coffee bar and Catherine turned to see. "What does IND mean?"

"They usually indicate how long a flight is delayed for. IND it means 'indefinitely', in other words they have no idea." Sara swung her feet from the table and stood. "I think we'd better go find out what's going on." Catherine hastily rose and gathered her carrier bags, checking they'd left nothing behind.

By the time they reached the correct desk there were already a fair number of people waiting for information. A young airline employee, with obviously no knowledge as to the reason for the delay, was trying to fend off two of the more enthusiastic passengers who were a little disgruntled at the turn of events. Sara leaned back against a wall. She wasn't bothered, why would she be? She'd lost count of the amount of flights she'd notched up over the years and the number of delays but this particular delay only served to increase the amount of away-time she had with Catherine – bonus!

"Just tell me, are we going to get away tonight?" a tall Hispanic man who looked like he'd been up for ten days straight stepped forward to join the two other men who were demanding answers.

"Sir, it will be a little while yet but as I keep saying, you will know what's happening as soon as I do." The lone employee answered in a tone that was clearly engineered to be as neutral as possible and tried to direct people to the seating area.

"I'd better give Gil a heads up." Sara nodded as Catherine stepped away from the small crowd and flipped open her cell-phone.

Sara was aware that Grissom wouldn't like them being away longer than necessary and was glad that Catherine had volunteered to speak to him. He always seemed to talk in riddles around her and had a habit of making her feel guilty even when she was just giving him a progress report on one of her cases. There was something in the way he looked at her specifically. It wasn't there when he addressed Catherine or the boys. It was like he expected more of her somehow, like she could never quite match up to his expectations of her. Sara sighed and pushed off the wall shuffling away from the ever increasing crowd, opting instead to sit by a large window overlooking the runway. She watched the planes come and go pondering once again on her situation in Vegas.

Catherine interrupted her musing as she sat down beside her. "We're to book into a hotel and pick up a flight tomorrow, Grissom is going to organise cover if necessary."

"Grissom said that?" Sara was incredulous and slightly in awe of how the blonde handled herself amongst her peers and superiors. Ok so she might not always see eye-to-eye with Catherine's methods but to her credit they nearly always worked. Catherine knew how to play the game. She was the very definition of politic and probably would have made a much better supervisor than Grissom, well certainly from a 'people' point of view.

"Yes," The corner of Catherine's mouth slowly crept upwards and Sara couldn't help but mimic her, still disbelieving. "Well maybe I told him that's what we were doing and he had no choice, but it amounts to the same thing doesn't it?" Her blue eyes twinkled as her mouth twisted into a full on smirk.

Sara shook her head in wonder, a corresponding smirk gracing her own lips as she rose to her feet. "We need to get your bag then I guess, and speak to someone about transferring the flights." She strode purposefully in the direction of the frazzled young airline attendant.

-- -- --

It took well over an hour but Sara eventually succeeded and they stepped out of the airport with Catherine's luggage and re-issued tickets for the next day's flight. A small digital clock nestled underneath the uplit Miami International Airport sign showed the time was eight forty-seven.

"You want to see if The Devereux has rooms free?" Sara was already pulling a card from the pocket of her jeans. "At least we know that their facilities are up-to-par."

Catherine nodded noting with interest the scrawl on the back of the hotel business card as Sara dialled the number. There was a cell number and a name. Catherine tried to make out the name without making her efforts obvious. _Amy perhaps? _Sara pressed the card to her lips as she held the phone to her ear. _Ally?_ Catherine risked one last glance at the card which Sara was now wafting softly against her lips as she waited for the receptionist to check the hotel's availability. _ABBY!_ As the realisation hit, a searing stab of jealousy swiped at her heart, even stronger than the one that had attacked her when she'd been privy to Calleigh's little performance earlier. Now she knew it, these feelings were most certainly real if her jealous streak was coming out to play. Re-engaging her focus she cleared her throat and spoke. "Actually, no, let's find somewhere else," hurriedly adding, "nearer the airport maybe?"

Sara looked blankly from Catherine to the disconnected cell phone in her hand and back again. "But I've just booked us a room? I thought you liked…"

"I do. I did. It's just," Catherine was babbling, "I was just thinking that maybe…" _Hang on, did she say she'd booked 'a' room? As in ONE room? 'A' room for both of…_ "it doesn't matter, I did like it there and like you said we know the rooms are good." She stepped forward to hail a cab and try to hide her blush of foolishness.

Sara regarded Catherine in puzzlement. What had gotten into her just then? "Are you sure because I can…"

Catherine cut her off as Sara raised her cell-phone. "No, I'm sure. It'll be perfectly lovely. I don't know what I was going on about." She was kicking herself for suddenly becoming an incoherent cretin and allowing basic schoolyard jealousy to get the better of her.

The cabbie loaded their bags into the trunk as Sara grabbed the handle and stepped back to allow Catherine to climb in. "The Devereux please mate," she requested over the yellow roof before sinking into her seat and pulling the door shut. She noticed that Catherine had settled rather close to her, so close in fact that the outside of their thighs were touching. The undulations in the road caused arms, shoulders and knees to come into repeated contact. The journey passed in silence, neither of them saying anything and neither of them inclined to move.

-- -- --

There was another, older woman on reception when they arrived back at the hotel much to Catherine's relief, she wasn't sure if she had total control of her green-eyed monster.

"You didn't mind me only getting one room did you?" Sara suddenly asked as she swiped the cardkey in the lock. "I just didn't know if Grissom would authorise expenses for an extra night even though we were officially delayed."

"No, of course not, it makes sense." Catherine tried to keep the slight disappointment from her voice as her initial survey of the room took in the twin beds. Sara lugged their bags into the room, waiting for Catherine to make her bed choice before lifting her suitcase onto it. "I'm going to grab a shower if that's ok?" Catherine asked, rummaging around in the case.

"Sure." Sara pulled a battered looking novel from her bag helped herself to a beer from the mini-bar and flopped onto her bed. "Do you want me to get you anything to eat?"

"No, I'll just eat whatever's in there." Catherine pointed at the fridge with a wink, gathered her toiletries and padded to the bathroom.

Sara exhaled a long, slow breath resting her book on her chest. Her libido was all too aware that Catherine was about to get naked and wet less than ten feet from her current location and it was making it difficult to concentrate on the words in the novel, even though she had read it more than four times previously. She pried open the cap on her beer with her teeth. It was a minor talent she'd discovered at Berkeley on the night Thea Grady had subsequently snuck into her room and into her bed finally confirming Sara's orientation beyond all doubt. She tucked her arm behind her head and swigged her beer, smiling as she remembered Thea's incredibly vocal performance that night which had resulted in Sara not only confirming her sexual preference to herself but to everyone on the third floor of the dorm. The following morning she'd snuck out, leaving Thea completely exhausted and sleeping in order to attend her lecture, only to be met by a series of blokish cheers and whistles. She recalled with residual embarrassment, Daniel Harper's words of esteem as he fell in step with her raising his hand for a high-five. "Damn Sidle, you legend you."

She raised the bottle to her lips again with a shake of her head. The frothy liquid had no more than passed her lips when it was propelled from her mouth all over herself as she heard the crash and shattering of glass accompanied by a scream of terror.

Sara leapt up from the bed and darted to the bathroom door hearing a further thud and the sound of glass shards scattering over tiles. "Catherine?" The only noise she could make out was that of the running shower. "Catherine, are you ok?" She didn't bother to keep the alarm from her voice, pressing her now clammy hands to the door. "Catherine?" She heard a scuffle followed half a second later by her name uttered in a shriek, the volume increasing dramatically into the second syllable.

"SaRAAA!"

* * *

Sorry girls, I know it's another cliffie but I wanted to get a chapter up for you and if it helps at all, I am continuing to write this evening. How's about aiming for at least 11 reviews for chapter 11 in order to help my little fingers and mad old brain work faster? :-) (Not all that much to ask is it considering I've so far had 2076 different visitors to the story?) *cue most charming little smile* :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Oh my, well the cliffie and the shameless begging did the trick. I've had 21 reviews on chapter 11 and boy am I grinning? Thank you all so much for digging down into the reserves and leaving me a comment. Thing is - now you've proved you can do it I can hold you all to ransom again if you stop reviewing… hehehe. Oooo. Anyway, enough about all that, here is the chapter I promised. I've worked really hard at it and I apologise now if there are any slight mistakes in wording and such, but if there are, be assured I'll be reading it a couple of times once it's up and correcting them. I just wanted to get it to you as soon as possible you see, so I've not put it through a rigorous read-through. Well I hope you enjoy it my lovelies… oh and serious kudos to PiperGilmore. ;-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 12**

"Catherine." Sara tried the handle but the door was locked. Without thinking further she braced herself to shoulder the door, adrenaline taking over as she thumped against it. Unexpectedly, the catch gave way immediately and Sara was propelled into the room at speed. Her arms flailed in an attempt to slow her forward momentum on the wet floor and stop herself landing headfirst in the bath.

The first thing she noticed were the drops of blood on the floor intermingled with water and the fragments of glass which Sara now realised were remnants of a broken vase. There were bloody smears leading away from the shower cubicle.

"Get it, get it out please." Catherine's voice was barely above a whisper and Sara turned to see her crouching in the corner, her hair dripping and skin glistening with moisture. She held a tiny towel vulnerably against her body not covering enough to prevent Sara catching a tantalising glimpse; the shapely swell of the side of her breast and the flawless contour of her slim waist running into the curve of her hip. Sara dropped her gaze noting a nasty gash on Catherine's upper thigh and another on her knee. There was blood under her feet as well.

"Catherine," her voice was soft and laced with concern, "honey what happened, you're bleeding?" Catherine didn't look directly at Sara as she crouched down in front of her. She focussed instead on a spot somewhere behind the younger woman.

"Get it out Sara, please," her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Get what out Cath?" Sara reached out and touched the blonde's arm gently.

"GET IT OUT!" Catherine suddenly screeched causing the brunette to jump out of her skin. She followed her line of sight to what the petrified woman was fixated on.

There, on the far wall of the shower cubicle, two inches above the mixer tap, was Catherine's big, black, hairy, nemesis. Sara took in the information, trailing her eyes disbelievingly over the devastation back to the blonde whose expression was now pleading with her. This situation at any other time would have Sara cracking up and doling out teasing witticisms but one look at her pale colleague told her it was more than her life was worth, Catherine was terror-stricken. _And bleeding_, she reminded herself, moving her to action.

"Get it out." Catherine's mouth moved but no sound came out. Sara signalled her understanding, got to her feet and stepped carefully round the broken remnants of the vase. She pulled her sleeve back and killed the flow of water whilst trying not to spook the monstrous predator as well as not get completely soused herself. She placed one foot into the cubicle and sized up her enemy. To be fair to Catherine it was a fairly hefty looking specimen. She weighed up her best form of attack and in the end settled on the two-handed approach swooping cupped palms towards it from either side. She heard Catherine gasp behind her as her hands made contact and trapped the beastie. She screwed up her face as she felt it wriggle against her skin then lifted it out of the shower and walked it, held out in front of her, from the room. Catherine watched from her corner with her mouth open, cowering further as Sara passed her.

Sara strode to the balcony door taking a moment to work out how she was going to get it open. She flicked the latch with her index finger which allowed one of the hairy critter's stocky legs to protrude from its makeshift prison. She wiggled her elbow behind the handle and with some difficulty levered the sliding door open. Whispering a parting word to the cause of all the trouble and wondering what Grissom would say right at this moment, she dropped the unlucky arachnid off the balcony.

She pulled the door shut, locked it and hastened back to Catherine who was now sitting on the floor. "Has it gone?" Sara clocked her friend's pronounced trembling and her heart went out to her. Ok it was only a spider but Catherine was clearly as terrified as if the mob had her at gunpoint, perhaps even more so. She nodded and felt the urge to wrap her arms protectively around the smaller woman. Instead she held out her hands encouraging Catherine to stand, rather gingerly, on her bleeding foot.

"Come on honey," she spoke tenderly, "we need to get those cuts cleaned up and dressed." Catherine looked down at herself in astonishment as if she'd only just realised she was injured. Sara once again took in the outline of Catherine's slender figure. A rush of heat washing through her reminded her that there was now only a miniscule towel between herself and a wet, naked Catherine. Sara quickly grabbed one of the larger towels from over the bath, shaking it from its folds and wrapping it around Catherine's shivering body. Surveying the messy floor, she made a decision and swept Catherine's legs from under her, carrying her out to her bed. _This certainly wasn't the way I'd ever imagined taking Catherine to bed,_ she thought to herself. Sara grabbed the other hand towel and placed it under Catherine's legs as she examined the wounds. Her knee had stopped bleeding but the cut on her thigh looked pretty nasty. Sara phoned down to reception and requested a first aid kit protecting Catherine's dignity by indicating she'd dropped a glass and accidently cut herself. She then fished out some cotton wool pads and applied pressure both to Catherine's thigh, from which there was still a fairly steady flow, and to her foot which she suspected had glass stuck in it.

"Sorry Sara." Catherine's voice was small and there was definite embarrassment in her tone. Sara was relieved because it meant the blonde was coming back to herself.

"Don't even say it Cath, you've nothing to be sorry about. You did give me quite a scare though at first." Sara smiled warmly at her colleague who managed a watery smile back. _God she's so beautiful._

"I'm so stupid, Grissom would've…"

"Grissom would've been more concerned for that hideous spider, Cath." Sara winked at her. "Stop fretting, it's perfectly alright."

"I can't believe you're not teasing me about this?"

Sara cocked an eyebrow and quirked her lips. "Would you rather I did?"

"No, it's just…"

"I can always see what Captain Jack makes of all this?"

Catherine managed a little giggle. "No, I'll be made to walk the plank for being weedy, clumsy and pathetic."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door which Sara answered collecting the first aid kit from the young porter and slipping the lad a ten-dollar bill. She then made use of his offer of 'can I get you anything else' by asking for a dustpan and brush. She requested that he leave it outside the door. He nodded enthusiastically staring at the note in his hand and was gone.

Returning to Catherine, Sara helped her to sit and swing her leg off the edge of the bed so her cuts could be properly cleaned and dressed. Kneeling in front of Catherine, her proximity and their positions once again filtered into 'that' part of Sara's brain and she found herself very conscious of their closeness. She clamped down on her damn libido, applied antiseptic ointment and adhesive dressings with utmost care to Catherine's thigh and knee then lifted her foot into her lap. There was indeed a shard of glass stuck deeply into the sole. Sara handled Catherine cautiously, removing the splinter as efficiently and gently as she could but still causing Catherine to wince in pain. With the foreign object gone, the blood flowed with a vengeance. Sara pressed a sterile pad firmly against the laceration then bound it tightly.

"Thank you, Sara."

Sara was aware of Catherine's eyes on her as she packed the various unused items back into the kit. Steeling herself she looked up and met Catherine's gaze surprised to see such openness and intensity. Sara's eyes flicked momentarily to Catherine's lips. _Not a great move_ she realised trying to keep a hold on herself. She swallowed as the urge to kiss the beautiful woman in front of her surged up and through her defences. Her lungs felt restricted and her heart pounded against her ribs as she became conscious that her auto-pilot was moving her closer without her permission. She knelt forward, very much invading Catherine's personal space. Catherine didn't say anything. As Sara helplessly continued to close the distance she was sure Catherine would be able to hear her heartbeat, after all it was deafening her. She licked her lips and heard a sharp intake of breath. It was that split second that did it. Catherine was her colleague. She had to work with her. What the hell was she doing? With the auto-pilot ejected Sara recovered by changing course slightly and pressing her lips gently to Catherine's forehead. It was still an intimate gesture but much more easily explainable. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were beaten up by a spider," she teased lightly, averting her eyes and easing the kinks out of her legs.

Sara realised Catherine hadn't responded, not even in acknowledgement of her little attempt at humour. _Shit, was the kiss too much?_ Her gaze flitted around the room as she got up the courage to look back at Catherine. Catherine was now staring directly at her and in her eyes there was disappointment. Sara blinked, re-assessing what she saw. No, she knew that look well. It was the look she saw in Grissom's eyes. It was definitely disappointment. Now, why would…? _Oh?_ Sara stumbled over her own feet as a whole cupboard-full of understanding suddenly fell down on top of her. Her eyes locked onto Catherine's. The auto-pilot she had ejected less than a minute earlier had dusted herself off and was sat on the bedside table muttering, 'Oh, so now you fucking see it?' Her stomach started to churn as her mind raced through a million what-if's all at the same time. In the end one awareness drowned out the rest; the envelope resting in the pocket of her jacket that hung in her hallway. All the reason's not to, immediately faded into white noise and the only things Sara could process were the thumping of her own heart, the almost sick feeling in her belly and the unbreakable connection between Catherine's eyes and her own.

Catherine hadn't moved an inch but the disappointment had morphed into a swirling mix of hope and reassurance. Sara stepped nearer and opened her mouth as if she were about to say something, but she never did, she just moved even closer.

Catherine's butterflies were migrating, or at least that's how it felt. They were fluttering all over her body from her toes to the very top of her head, a very surreal sensation.

Sara knelt once again in front of Catherine and tentatively reached out her left hand to entwine their fingers. The same sharp intake of breath that had startled her back into control earlier now just spurred her on. The intensity between them was tangible, almost visible. Sara brought her free palm to Catherine's cheek causing the blonde to sigh and lean into her touch. _Oh Lord! Oh Lordy, Lordy, Lord! Did she just…? She did… Oh b…_ Sara pushed her inner voice into the cupboard inside herself that was now very empty and flung the door shut. Finally, in one swift movement she brought her lips to Catherine's.

The first touch was gentle, exploratory. As Catherine responded there was the discovery of how they fitted together and of new subtle tastes. Sara applied more pressure speeding up her movements, tugging gently on Catherine's lower lip which enticed the tiniest whimper to escape the blonde. Letting go of the reins, melting brown eyes flew open and fixed directly onto blue, Sara's mouth loosened and her tongue slipped out flicking against Catherine's lips. Catherine's eyes set ablaze as she willingly allowed Sara in, tasting, teasing, consuming, devouring. Sara watched every little reaction, every nuance of emotion, she saw it all.

Pulling back breathless, the two women said nothing. They didn't have to say a word. All of it had already been spoken, silently.

* * *

Ok, no cliffie so I'm back to begging… haha. Please guys… you've left me fab reviews last time round, make my nose-to-the-grindstone worth it and tell me what you thinks. Thankeee – Luvya! :-D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** I have chapter 13 ready for you, I guess I must just be really, really good to you all? Lol. I can't promise to have every chapter up as fast but well I finished it so I figured, hey why make you wait for it. So, ok, again, I'm not sure what everyone will make of it. Hark do I hear the onset of insecurity? Hehe. But… well I actually wanted to do something a bit special and unusual here… I wanted to share a bit of my writing atmosphere with you if you'll allow me…? and if you do, you may find the words and images I'm trying to conjure up suddenly mean a whole lot more? Maybe?

Ok so here's what you do:

When you get down to the paragraph starting "Catherine grinned around her mouthful …" open a new window and go to YouTube then search for the following, exactly as is typed between the quotation marks here: "**Sigur Ros-Fljotavik (Audio)**" and let it play while you continue to read. You might think I'm completely off my rocker, you might not like Sigur Ros, you might not like reading and listening in tandem, but then again, you might just see it, feel it as I did when I wrote.

And then let me know what you thinks… it only takes but a moment. :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 13**

Reluctantly, Sara made a move to stand allowing their fingers to remain in contact till the last moment.

"I…" she cleared her throat, since when had her voice been _that_ deep? "I need to get that bathroom cleaned up before we have any more accidents." She smiled down at a much calmer looking blonde wondering if her own exterior belayed the frantic jigging all her internal organs were doing right now. As Sara collected the dustpan and brush from the door her inner voice broke free and began to pace back and forth, quizzing her incessantly as though she were being interrogated by Jim Brass.

The sensations whizzing around her and the low throbbing in her stomach told her she was oh so ready to strip Catherine naked and conduct a symphony of whimpers with her every touch but did Catherine want that? And if she did, is that all she wanted? Sara knew in her heart that for herself, this could never just be about a one-night stand in a hotel in Miami, regardless of how much easier to achieve her circumstances made that seem. Her physical attraction to Catherine was a given, hell the twinges in her groin were proving a fair distraction right now but there were other feelings budding here, she actually liked Catherine and that filled Sara with uncertainty. More questions rose and she shook her head, _oh give me a break,_ she demanded turning her attention to the mini disaster zone in front of her.

Sara mopped up all the blood with tissues and collected the larger pieces of glass before beginning to sweep up the smaller bits. The crime scene investigator in her couldn't help but recreate what had happened. Obviously terrified by the appearance of the eight-legged-freak, Catherine must have stumbled backwards out of the shower with a scream, somehow knocking the vase off the vanity unit. Then in her haste she'd slipped on the tiled floor and landed on the broken glass fragments. Scrambling to get up she'd shuffled backwards over the outlying splinters of glass in order to cower in the corner furthest away. Sara answered her own question as to why Catherine didn't just vacate the bathroom; it would have meant turning her back. She couldn't help but wonder how Catherine had ever managed to venture into Grissom's office, not that she'd seen her do that all that often. Examining the lock she noted with relief that her forced entry hadn't broken it, it mustn't have been fully locked. That was one less thing to have to admit to at least.

Sara stepped back into the bedroom coming face to face with a Catherine now garbed in checked pink pyjamas, _pink pyjamas… who'd have thought…? well how very cute indeed_, and supping 'her' beer.

"Well, well. Your estimable Captain has risked life and limb battling a hideous monster, played nurse to the wounded and swabbed the decks afterward and still you see fit to steal her ale?"

Catherine grinned around her mouthful. The colour had fully returned to her previously pale face and her eyes sparkled like multi-faceted sapphires. She proffered the bottle to Sara who advanced on her and took it, immediately swigging it back. _Jesus, I finally feel like Sara, not an imposter, around this woman. Why did I never see this before?_ She kicked off her boots and plopped down on her bed tossing the unread book back into her bag. Catherine remained glued to her spot on the floor watching, with a slightly amused yet awkward expression, as Sara necked the last of her beer and stretched. "I think the cabin girl should fetch the Captain another."

Catherine made a beeline for the mini-bar and pulled a second beer from its chilled depths before scooting back to Sara. She held out the bottle allowing the younger woman to reach for it but she didn't let go. An endless moment passed as the two stared once more into each other's eyes. Sara's dark, mysterious gaze finally caused Catherine to relinquish her grasp leaving her again looking a little lost. Sara performed her human bottle-opener trick, smirking as Catherine's eyebrows hit her hairline then patted the space next to her. The blonde scrutinised Sara's countenance a few seconds longer then climbed beside her. Sara extended her arm behind Catherine who followed the brunette's lead and leant her shoulders against it. Neither said anything, they simply lay there sharing the beer and staring at the ceiling.

Catherine reached up to lace her fingers with those on the hand Sara had intentionally trapped behind her. She let a comfortable sigh escape her, something felt very, very right here. As their fingers played together Sara shifted, leaning over the woman beside her to place the bottle she was holding onto the bedside cabinet. Rolling back slowly she found her face mere inches from Catherine's whose breathing most definitely quickened. The fingers of her free hand skimmed along the blonde's hairline down to a delicate, perfect cheekbone with the barest of touches. One digit continued its tentative exploration over soft, parted lips revelling in the faint caress of Catherine's warm breath. As the finger traced a path down an elegant, slender neck, Sara lowered her mouth and covered Catherine's once again.

Just as before, there were no disquieting thoughts, nor questions, nor any confusion as their lips met, sliding over and around the others' in a skilfully choreographed dance. Tongues pushed forward and retreated like the ebb and flow of the tide. Hands drew the two closer, eyes illuminated with their own magnetic aurora.

Catherine couldn't stop her body arching into Sara's as she drew in the brunette's every exhaled breath. The intimacy provoked an incredible response within her and a dawning realisation that she had never been truly kissed before in her life. Not like this. Not with so much feeling and connection that she could and would happily drown in it. Catherine snuck a finger into the neckline of Sara's shirt needing to pull her closer then dragged her knuckle lower brushing lightly against Sara's skin until she felt the fabric of her bra. Unrestricted, Sara inched her palm up Catherine's side then inwards over the material of her pyjamas until it rested over the smaller woman's breast, a breast not bound with undergarments. Sara's touch became firmer, harder, rubbing and delighting as Catherine's nipple responded, tenting visibly underneath her top. A soft mewling sound passed Catherine's lips causing Sara to pull back with a breathless, satisfied smile. Sara was the first to speak but all she could manage was the less than eloquent, "wow."

"Yeah, wow!" Catherine echoed eventually.

Sara stretched to grasp her beer. She took a sip and looked down at Catherine with one eyebrow raised and her lips in trademark Sidle pout. "Want some?" Catherine nodded. Sara took another sip, bent her head down, hair falling forward, and allowed the liquid to dribble over her lips and in between Catherine's where it trickled easily down her throat. They both started to giggle.

Catherine's eyes were shining. "What are we doing here Sara?" she whispered.

"Last time I checked it was called making out." Sara winked, her inner wonderings returning. Catherine's gaze followed the movement of Sara's lips as she spoke, the telltale twitch of her brows giving away her contemplation. "No introspection tonight Catherine," Sara resolved, as much for herself as for the woman pressed against her. She caught her in another quick brain-melting lip-lock before Catherine had chance to respond then got to her feet. She ferreted around in her backpack, Catherine watching her intently, before producing toothbrush and sleep-shorts and heading for the bathroom.

As the brunette stepped out of sight Catherine stretched and ran her fingers through her hair grinning uncontrollably at the ceiling, bringing her palm to rest under her sleep shirt on her belly. Her exhausted butterflies were now sleeping under the calmness radiating from her touch. She on the other hand felt so alive. Was this what it was like to be with Sara?

No time for further thought, the brunette rejoined her, dropping her jeans on the other bed. _God her legs go on forever._ Catherine was mesmerised. Another quick root in the bottomless bag yielded a white vest. Sara studied the blonde as she undid the buttons of her linen shirt then turned her back and peeled it off her shoulders. Catherine's eyes grew wide and her lips parted in her need to get more oxygen to her starved body she felt certain nerve endings start cavorting in time to their own hyper-rhythm. Sara didn't quite oblige with a full strip, she pulled the vest easily over her head then removed her pretty pinstriped lilac bra from the sleeve. _Damn!_

"Move up Mary-Jane," Sara ordered stepping up on the end of the bed and walking up the bedclothes to the head end where she sat and scuffled under the sheets. Pulling the covers out from under her bed fellow she proceeded to wrap them over the blonde who was doing a poor job of cooling her overactive libido. They lay face to face in the small space, legs just touching as Sara flipped the light-switch above her head casting them into darkness.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you always known you were gay?"

There was a slight pause before Sara answered. It was the first time the fact had ever been voiced between them or any of her colleagues come to that. "Pretty much, yeah. I had a few dates with boys when I was in high school but they were only ever my friends." Silence descended again and Catherine fumbled around for Sara's hand, if she was honest she never actually wanted to let it go. She sighed happily as their fingers entangled once more.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you with Calleigh?" Catherine felt Sara tense and she squeezed her fingers reassuringly. It took a while for her to answer and when she did her voice was small.

"Yeah, we were together."

"How long?"

"Just over two years."

Catherine processed the information. That was a fair time. She wondered if she should ask the next question on her lips, but somehow she felt brave and a good part of her didn't want to let the opportunity slip away.

"Sara?"

"Uhuh?"

"What happened?" Sara tensed even more. Catherine's eyes had adjusted to the dark and she saw Sara squeeze hers shut. She waited in the lull to see if Sara would open up to her, simply listening to the younger woman's breathing. Somewhere in the region of five minutes passed and just as Catherine concluded she wasn't going to get an answer, Sara spoke again.

"She slept with someone else…" Catherine remained quiet willing Sara to continue and it worked. "…a man." Sara exhaled a long slow breath. "She had her own place but spent all her time at mine. For all intents and purposes we lived together." Catherine stroked Sara's fingers gently. "I came home early one night not long after we'd celebrated our two-year anniversary to find her in my bed, our bed, with Trent Foster. He was a newly qualified tech over from Boston for three months on some sort of placement."

"Oh Sara."

To Catherine's surprise Sara continued. "They didn't see me. I froze in the doorway. I couldn't move or speak. The whole world seemed to race past the periphery of my vision and my entire conscious narrowed down solely to them. Their movements, the smell of him, of sex, her moans, his nauseating grunts." She swallowed with difficulty. "When I finally snapped myself together and switched on the light they both recoiled in shock. But Calleigh," Sara bit back a sardonic laugh, "the indomitable Calleigh recovered straight away. She was brazen. She knelt there, totally naked, on my bed, and held her hand out for me to join them. You should have seen the bastard's face Cat, he leered at me like I was going to make all his Christmases come at once."

Catherine began to wish she'd thrown up all over Calleigh when she'd had the chance. The sheer barefaced nerve of the woman made her want to spit fire. Getting a hold of her anger she resolved that no more airtime be devoted to such an unworthy individual. Catherine manoeuvred herself even closer to Sara and brought their lips crashing together again. Intensity, fire, need, she poured everything into that one kiss, wrapping her legs round the younger woman, drawing her in, wrestling away the relived hurt and swallowing it down. Sara couldn't contain the moan that bubbled forth from within her. It flowed straight into Catherine's mouth. She was turned on beyond belief and yet somehow felt vulnerable. Her earlier considerations pricked at her subconscious and she grudgingly pulled back. "Hold me?"

Sara turned in Catherine's arms and melted into her as she moulded herself around the shape of the brunette. They eventually fell asleep together, an unpredicted yet absolute mirror of the previous night except this time each drawing comfort in the nearness of the other.

* * *

I think I'm actually writing out the moments I aint got in my own life here… dang! Anyone for a group hug?

Honest feedback welcomed as always. Thanks guys. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm pretty certain I've replied to each of you already but just in case I've accidently missed someone, thank you again. You help to make the tough writing sessions much more bearable. And this has been a toughie, hence the length of time to get it to you (well that and the fact I've had heaps of other stuff getting in the way, like work – ugh). I hope that is negated somewhat by the length of the chapter. Well I'd appreciate your thoughts and comments as always because, as seems to be fairly standard for me, I'm not feeling overly confident as to how it has come out. Let me know what you guys think. :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 14**

Sara woke first and in her sleep induced haze, she stumbled over dreamy images of kisses and touches before clarity hit accompanied by a whirling thrill in her stomach. She was completely unable to prevent the appearance of a thousand watt smile as she registered the feel of Catherine next to her and realised that her recollection was sound, it hadn't been a dream. Her eyelids fluttered open and she surveyed the scene. Laid on her back she had a dead-to-the-world Catherine curled into her side, a pink-checked arm and leg draped as the previous night, protectively over her body. _I could get very used to this_ the inner Sara informed her in that 'don't-you-dare-fuck-this-up' tone.

Sara craned her neck in order to focus on the blonde's serene features as she slept. _God!_ A battle then ensued within her as she debated whether to continue watching the peaceful woman or wake her up with a lip-scorching kiss. Considering the day of travelling they had ahead of them, she contented herself with the promise of that kiss when the woman in her arms woke of her own accord. Instead, she spent the time committing to memory every detail and every sense, from gentle snores to the lingering heat at every point their bodies touched.

It was a good half-an-hour before Catherine finally stirred by which time Sara had developed a definite crick in her neck and shoulder from the thorough visual study she'd been conducting. Sara smirked as she watched Catherine have the same dawning realisation she'd had earlier and then look up with an almost shy smile.

"Hey you." Catherine's voice was still croaky with sleep.

"Good-morning sleepyhead," Sara's face crinkled into a smile as Catherine was taken over by a waking yawn, "you sleep ok?"

"Best I have in a long while." Catherine spoke through her exhaled breath then caught her lower lip and peered up under her lashes. Sara felt fizzles of excitement rush through her as she accurately read the expression instantly pulling Catherine on top of her. She rested a palm on the back of the blonde's head and guided their lips together. "Mmm, now it really is a good morning," Catherine mumbled breathlessly before resuming her tonsil-tennis practice with increasing enthusiasm.

Their movements grew more abandoned and Sara heard echoes of her earlier warning but as she felt Catherine's hips roll against her stomach a bolt of pure pleasure struck the apex of her thighs and her resolve faded even further. Sara's hands wandered eagerly up and down Catherine's back edging her pyjama top upwards bit by bit. Her leg shifted coming straight up between Catherine's thighs and drawing forth a joyously guttural groan. _Oh Jesus!_ She levered her leg back again to repeat the action but as Catherine rolled herself to meet it there was a very different response. The blonde let out a yelp of pain startling Sara.

"Catherine?"

"I'm ok," the blonde gritted her teeth and pulled herself up, "I just…"

"Oh shit Catherine, your leg." Sara stared down at the blood appearing before her eyes on Catherine's pyjamas.

"Accident," Catherine assured her, "we were just a little vigorous for my dressing." She grinned and Sara relaxed a bit.

_Well that's one way to halt proceedings._ To her surprise Sara couldn't stop the blush developing at what they'd almost been in the throes of. Her body was still tingling and strongly protesting the loss of contact. "I'll get the kit."

"No, I'll grab a shower first and fix it up afterwards," Catherine replied, getting hold of herself, "after all I believe I was rudely interrupted last night and I don't want to walk around all stinky." She laughed lightly dissolving away some of the sexual tension that was lingering heavily in the air and got to her feet grabbing her towel. "Wish me luck," she added, blowing a kiss in Sara's direction before stepping into the bathroom.

Sara slapped her palm against her forehead with a groan. She'd lost all the control she'd been trying to maintain. The feeling of Catherine above her had interfered with every sense. Sara was well aware that when Catherine's injury had reasserted itself she'd only been moments away from having her hand in those pink pyjamas. _Well there's no denying she's into this_, Sara acknowledged allowing herself a small satisfied smile for that thought at least. _Now I've just got to find a label for what 'this' actually is._

Catherine showered uninterrupted by arachnid predators and she emerged wrapped in her large towel, skin scrubbed pink and smelling of mango and grapefruit. _Uhuh, Crabtree and Evelyn!_ She allowed Sara to reapply her dressings, pointing at a band-aid with panda on front for the smaller cut on her knee. Sara chuckled wondering firstly how a kiddie's plaster had ended up in the hotel's kit and secondly what had made the pristine and super-fashionable Catherine Willows choose it. She peeled the backing and pressed the band-aid gently in place unable to resist placing a tiny kiss over it which elicited a giggle from the blonde. "Thanks Mom." Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag heading to the bathroom for her own shower.

-- -- --

They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, Sara flicking through the Sunday paper and reading out the odd headline. "Wow Ecklie's crew have national coverage. It looks like they've picked up a serious suspect in the Thomson murders."

"Thank God!" the blonde replied, "I guess the brutal murder of a family of six while they slept in their beds is going to get the nation's attention." Catherine shook her head sadly. "It never ceases to amaze me what people do to each other."

Sara looked up at her beautiful breakfast companion with admiration shining in her eyes. She remembered the time she'd said those very words. The two shared a moment of deep understanding. They'd both seen more than their fair share of human suffering and Sara saw shades of her own jaded sadness towards the world in the eyes that looked back at her. "Anyway," she folded the paper and threw it across to an empty table, "what do you fancy doing today? And I rule out karaoke."

Catherine smiled at the memory of the previous day and just how it had made her feel inside. Something magical happened in Oke's and she would never ever forget it. "How about the beach?"

"Sure, but it's all lagoon round here, the beach is a fair way you know."

"Yeah I know that but… well it's too close to pass up the opportunity. I just have this urge to see the ocean."

Sara grinned, "I miss the ocean too. I used to surf all the time when I lived in San Francisco."

"You surfed?" Catherine's stomach flipped over at the thought of Sara boarding. Her organic, off-beat sense of style outside work now seemed to fit all the more.

"Yeah, I still do when I get chance to get out there. I'm a water baby. Is that so hard to imagine?"

Catherine casually drew her eyes over Sara's appearance and back to her face. "No. I actually think it's part of what makes you, you. I've just never had the chance to see it before." Her eyes sparkled. "I like it," she added in a whisper.

Sara suddenly realised she wasn't breathing consequently sucking in far too much air, far too quickly and inevitably resulting in the hiccups. Catherine started to laugh out loud as Sara tried to hold her breath and swallow attempting to re-align her diaphragm, she could be such a goofball sometimes and it was adorable.

-- -- --

They finished the coffee and collected their belongings ready to check out. Young Abby was back and her face lit up as she saw Sara approach. Catherine steeled herself as she felt the familiar rumbling of jealousy. What was wrong with her? Why was she getting like this? It was ridiculous.

"Hey there Abby," Sara chirped lightly, "I'd like you to meet a beautifully sober Catherine Willows." Abby looked over at Catherine and giggled into her hand. Catherine felt the embarrassment rise as Sara pointed out the chair she'd apparently clung to somewhat unsuccessfully. "Abby here had to break the rules to get you back in your room you know." Sara nudged Catherine with a grin and a wink at Abby. As Sara continued to tease her, Catherine spotted the look that Abby was giving the brunette. The girl was quite clearly checking Sara out and Catherine suddenly found she couldn't stop herself.

"Well perhaps you should have saved this young lady the trouble and just taken me back to your room." Her tone was overtly flirty and wiped the smile off Abby's face immediately; _result!_ It also succeeded in diverting the brunette's attention as she watched brown eyes dart to her lips. _Match point to Catherine Willows I believe._

Sara bit her lip then returned her attention to signing out. Abby took the cardkey from her allowing her fingers to catch the side of Sara's hand in a gesture of defeat. She smiled politely at both of them, shuffled to the other end of the long desk and made a great show of leafing through a pile of papers as if looking for something important. Catherine turned around, her back to Sara and allowed the massive grin to form as she walked away.

-- -- --

Sara found herself doing more wondering in the cab. It seemed to be a habit she was forming. She looked down at her fingers which had been effectively laced with Catherine's again. She couldn't remember whether she'd instigated it or whether Catherine had; all she knew is that it felt the most natural thing in the world.

"Where on the beach you after?" the cabbie asked.

"Wherever's not overly crowded," Sara replied immediately.

"And somewhere they surf," Catherine added squeezing Sara's hand.

Sara returned the squeeze. "I have no gear to surf…" she began.

"I know that, but I figured it'd be nice just to watch them." Sara smiled and nodded at the blonde. "Maybe you can take me surfing sometime?" Sara's heart soared at the request and at the hope in Catherine's voice.

"The very next time, I promise." Sara ran her tongue over her lower lip and dipped her head towards Catherine's. She got close enough to feel Catherine's breath before she realised the car had stopped and the somewhat embarrassed cabbie was clearing his throat trying to get their attention.

"South Beach Park ok for you, ladies?"

Catherine laughed against Sara's lips at the look of frustration that momentarily crossed the younger woman's face. "Yeah that's just fine." She leaned round Sara, paid the driver and pulled the brunette from the car into the sunshine, the onshore breeze whipping gently around them.

"Bet the swell's good today, that's a fair breeze." Sara turned into the wind and held her arms out letting it catch and billow the back of her shirt. "Come on Cath, let's go see the ocean."

-- -- --

Sara had been right, the wind had brought in some significant waves and the significant waves had brought in their fair share of thrill-seekers. The sea was dotted with little figures making the most of the watery playground. She kicked off her sandals hooking them up on her belt as they wandered down the beach.

"Is this torture?" Catherine asked as she walked beside the taller woman.

Sara looked at her confused, "torture?"

"I mean having to watch so many people out there surfing and not being able to join in?"

"Well look at it this way, I get to hang out with you and they don't." Sara responded in a heartbeat, realising the implications of what she'd said the instant it left her mouth but judging by the grin spreading across Catherine's face she had nothing to worry about.

"Wow Sidle, you're a real romantic at heart aren't you? I'd never have thought." Sara looked up typically overanalysing again trying to read between the lines accurately and not just see what she wanted to see. Catherine submitted to Sara's pouted scrutiny for a little over a minute before her self-consciousness stepped in and broke the silence. "What?"

"Huh?" Sara came out of her reverie rather less eloquently than she would have liked. "Oh, um… I… um… nothing."

Catherine raised her eyebrow and shook her head slightly at Sara's bumbling. Who knew what went on in that brilliant, yet slightly geeky head of hers? Catherine wished she did, wished that for an instant she could step inside her mind and not just see, but feel what made Sara tick.

They chose a spot away from the busy stretch of beach and Sara flopped down on the sand lying back with her arms behind her head letting out a contented sigh. Catherine padded round for a bit before eventually kicking off her flip-flops, totally ignoring the fact that her right foot was bandaged, sweeping her dress close to the back of her thighs and perching delicately beside her.

"Now this is what it's all about," Catherine hugged her knees staring out towards the water. "I can't believe it's been more than thirteen years since I last saw the ocean."

"Thirteen years?" Sara's voice couldn't disguise her surprise.

"Yeah, the last time was when Eddie and I went to St. Lucia on our honeymoon." Catherine rocked slowly as she wriggled her toes into the warm sand. Sara noted the way she said Eddie's name, it was the same way she'd always said it, with a heavy overtone of pain. He'd hurt her badly all those years ago. Catherine had never said as much but Sara knew. She recognised the telltale signs and reactions from her own experiences, Eddie had abused Catherine, she'd loved him and he'd taken advantage of that. She'd continued to let him be a father to her daughter long after they'd split probably with the misguided belief that him trying to be a good father would somehow redeem his misdeeds. But the title of good father couldn't really ever have been bestowed on Eddie. Sara remembered the night he died vividly, Catherine's every reaction. She'd felt each wracking sob of anguish coming from the blonde and been able to do absolutely nothing. She'd poured all of herself and more besides, into trying to solve the case, not for Eddie but for Catherine and for Lindsey but in the end the only charges she could make stick were child endangerment on Eddie's self-centred bitch of a girlfriend, Candeece and drug possession with intent to sell on Zed Kiner. Sara had battled with feelings of having let Catherine down ever since.

"Well I'd say that this is long overdue then." Sara extended her fingers and began to gently rub the small of Catherine's back through the flimsy fabric of her dress. She felt Catherine press into her touch and sat up beside the smaller woman stretching her legs out as her eyes followed the twists and turns of one of the nearest surfers. He'd ventured a little way out to the left of the main crowd and Sara could see he was good. His technique was smooth but setting him apart from the vast majority of people in the water was his patience. He waited, reading the swell, biding his time, making his choice and then hitting the biggest and best wave with every attempt. As he rode each whitecap out, Sara found herself yearning to be out there, craving the rush, the sense of utter elation gained only through complete understanding and the utmost respect for the raw, unrelenting power beneath the board.

"Sara?" The brunette tore her gaze away from the rolling waves just as Catherine leant in to capture her lips. The kiss was shallow and tentative, experimentally slow with neither woman pushing to deepen it. Sara made sure to commit to memory each movement and each response concluding that these were sensations she could no longer do without in her life. "You' look so beautiful." They kissed again with greater intensity, blue eyes searching brown. "When you're mind is out there with them," Catherine flicked her head back to indicate the surfers, "you look so relaxed and free."

Sara smiled, "that's exactly how I feel when I watch them; free. One day when you try it you'll see. You'll feel it yourself."

Catherine slipped her hand into Sara's hair and tilted her head to capture Sara's lips once more. She couldn't get enough of having her so close and she neither knew nor cared where the impulses kept surfacing from. All she knew is that they were there inside her, urging her on and making her feel incredible. She moaned softly in her throat and flicked at Sara's lip with her tongue. To her surprise, instead of granting her request and parting her lips Sara pulled back. Her eyes were no longer on the blonde and her whole body had tensed. "Sara?" Catherine withdrew from Sara's personal space puzzled at her sudden change of demeanour. Sara rapidly jumped into a crouched position causing Catherine to frown and turn round to see what had caught the younger woman's attention, she saw nothing. "Sara? What's up?" By the time Catherine had turned back to her companion Sara was stood tall but clearly on edge. Catherine opened her mouth to ask a third time but Sara spoke before she had the chance.

"Can you see him?"

"Who?" The blonde instantly whipped her head round so it was pointing in the same direction as Sara's.

"The guy we were watching, the guy on the red board."

Catherine scanned the waterline. There were a few surfers that had ventured out a bit from the main throng but she couldn't see the one Sara was looking for. "No, I…"

Sara immediately began a half walk half trot down the beach her eyes never leaving the water. Catherine slipped her shoes back on and found herself having to jog to keep up which rather hurt her foot. At that moment, a huge breaker crashed down tossing the familiar red board over in the air and then carrying it in towards the shore. "SHIT!" Sara began running at full pelt down the beach. Catherine just made out the words she threw over her shoulder, "get the lifeguards over here, NOW!"

For an instant Catherine froze. _She's not going in is she? Oh shit! _Catherine turned to run, well as best as she was able, for the nearest lifeguard hut only to see two lifeguards, one significantly ahead of the other, already racing in their direction. She re-focussed on Sara who had reached the water and was swiftly kicking off her jeans before she plunged straight into the turbulent waves. _Shitty shit!_ Catherine started to jog to the water again as fast as her protesting injury would allow. The first of the lifeguards ran past her at a speed somewhat equivalent to a formula one race-car overtaking a bicycle. The second lifeguard carrying a medical duffle bag also passed her before she reached the crumpled heap of Sara's jeans.

Catherine searched the surging ocean for any sign of the brunette and just as she was about to start really panicking she saw Sara appear, take a massive breath, and dive below the surface again. She reappeared seconds later dragging with her the clearly unconscious form of the surfer. The first lifeguard reached Sara's position a few moments later and slipped his red rescue can underneath the casualty swimming him backwards to the shore keeping his head out of the water. The second lifeguard had thumped the duffle he was carrying onto the sand and splashed out into the shallows to help carry the surfer from the water. They laid him safely out of the reach of the crashing waves before beginning to perform CPR. The first lifeguard immediately turned to make sure Sara had made it out of the water successfully. Catherine picked up Sara's jeans and moved nearer.

The inert casualty was in fact a young woman who had sustained a nasty looking cut above her left eye presumably struck by her board. Sara tried to catch her breath joining the lifeguards as they worked in haste. Catherine manoeuvred herself, completely in awe, to stand next to the shivering woman trying not to be so aware of Sara's current state of undress. She grabbed her hand as both of them focussed on the girl in front of them. More people had begun to gather and a yellow jeep was heading speedily in their direction. Finally after about the seventh round of compressions the girl spluttered and the lifeguards quickly turned her onto her side allowing the water to drain from her lungs. Sara collapsed to her knees in relief and Catherine sank to the sand beside her, placing an arm firmly around the hero of the hour.

The lifeguards slid the girl carefully onto a stretcher and loaded her into the back of the jeep where a medic continued to assess her wounds applying ice to the cut on her forehead and flicking a light in her eyes to check pupil reactions. As the jeep sped away, the first lifeguard turned back to Sara and spoke. "Well Miss…"

"Sara, her name's Sara." Catherine jumped in.

"Well Sara that was a very brave and slightly foolish thing you did just then." He gave her a blanket from the duffle. "Are you ok?" Sara just nodded dumbly as she squinted in the sunshine. "She was outside the flag-line and well, we saw you running. If you hadn't noticed her go under we'd not have known until it was too late… you saved her life Sara." Catherine felt her heart swell with pride and squeezed Sara's hand reassuringly. For Sara the reality of the situation had hit home and she found she could say nothing. Though she was used getting justice for people and even saving lives sometimes, it was rarely if ever so hands on. "Do you have a contact number in case she wants to call you?" Sara shook her head and waved her free hand to brush off the request. Catherine intervened.

"Got a pen?" the blonde asked. The lifeguard handed her a ballpoint and she jotted Sara's cell number on an index card from the medical kit. "You saved her life Sara," she echoed the lifeguard's words as her sole explanation then she gave the card and pen back to him.

"Just drop the blanket back at the medic's station when you're done with it." He passed Sara a bottle of water and re-joined his colleague ushering the remaining bystanders away before collecting the girl's board and walking back up the beach.

They returned in total silence to where they'd previously been sitting, Sara colouring up as it dawned on her that she was wearing only a soaking wet t-shirt and panties. Using the blanket to cover her modesty, she slipped out of her underwear and pulled her jeans back on then laid the blanket on the sand and sat down.

Catherine sat beside her and it didn't escape her notice that Sara was peaking beneath the wet t-shirt. Though she was aware it was because the younger woman was cold, it still had an effect on her. She leant in capturing Sara's lips passionately, almost roughly. The brunette was caught off-guard for mere milliseconds before enthusiastically returning in kind. Catherine slid her hand under Sara's top grinning inwardly at the slight shudder she felt beneath her gentle, wandering touch. The t-shirt rose upwards as her hands travelled higher and before Sara could formulate one word of protest Catherine had slipped it over her head. Sara gazed at the blonde questioningly her eyes smouldering. "It's too wet to wear Sara," Catherine explained. "You need to let it dry out." She spread it out on the sand pinning it down with their shoes. "Panties?" she demanded holding out her hand. Sara swallowed and relinquished the balled up fabric. Catherine shook them out and placed them next to the t-shirt, trying to ignore the unceasingly wicked thoughts boring ever deeper into her conscious. In just a delicate black bra, so much of Sara's tantalising skin was on show that it was making Catherine's mouth water, yet it was far too public a place for her to act on her libidinous impulses, so she contented herself with lying Sara down, snuggling into her and listening once more to the simple sonnet of the ocean.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?" It was the first word Sara had uttered since coming out of the water.

"You're amazing. I only wish I'd realised just how amazing a long time ago."

Unable to speak round the lump that immediately knotted up her throat, Sara simply held Catherine tighter and allowed an emotion-filled tear to roll down her cheek quickly followed by another and another. She'd done it again. Those few simple words from the blonde in her embrace had resonated so deeply that Sara could no longer hold them back.

* * *

"So take me far away  
And hold me close to your heart  
And do me just this little favour  
For I doo-ooo  
Yes I dooo, need reviews…"

-- -- Gotta love the Tunstall! ;-) -- --


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** You have no idea how long I've actually spent on this chapter trying to mould my thoughts into something that flows. I think because I'm working seven days a week at the moment and struggling to sleep my ability to focus on things is suffering big time. I wanted to get something to you before I lost the motivation if you know what I mean. Having said that it is the actually the longest chapter yet I think. Haha – irony! I want to say a massive thank you again for all your reviews and support of my story and of my writing style. It means so much. And I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter.

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 15**

Leaning unnoticed on a wall outside one of the airport boutiques, Sara watched the people pass by her as if she was a ghost in their world. Showered, thanks to the accommodating hotel manager, and dressed in fresh clothes the events of the day seemed distant. Adjusting her position until she was crouching, her back against the cold marble, Sara allowed her mind to dwell on the previous few days. There was a fair amount of disbelief at whatever it was that had crept up between herself and her beautiful blonde colleague. It wasn't solid or quantifiable, it felt akin to catching a cloud in a net, but it was most certainly real. The buzzing sensation in her body and mind told her that much. Just hearing Catherine's name said out loud caused myriads of little twinges and filled her with longing. She recalled the pressure of Catherine's lips against her own, questing tongue thrusting into her mouth igniting a fierce craving for the hot unique taste so new to her and yet so thoroughly burnt into her conscious and subconscious mind. She closed her eyes and let her imagination recreate the intimacy before remembering where she was and realising that she had no idea how this new situation of sorts would carry back to Vegas. She had her own demons tormenting her back there.

Sara cast her thoughts to the letter, addressed and waiting patiently to liberate her. A hundred questions suddenly rushed her at once threatening to knock her over. She wished she could define what it was that they had somehow discovered because then maybe some of them would be answerable. The reality of home and routine didn't seem to mesh with their three-day Miami life. Catherine had a career, and many responsibilities. She had Lindsey whom she loved more than anything but who got precious little of Catherine's time thanks to the hours the job demanded. When the woman had the time to sleep Sara couldn't fathom, so where was the room for a new-found friendship? Sara wished, and not for the first time, that she could spend five minutes inside Catherine's head to get a different perspective.

"Earth to Jack…" The brunette looked up in surprise as the words directed at her finally penetrated her contemplation. "Aha there you are. Welcome back Captain." Catherine's quizzical expression creased into a wide smile as Sara abandoned her distractions and stood up.

"Got what you wanted?"

"Yes," the blonde replied clearly very pleased with herself.

"So what is it that's put that smile on your face then?" Sara asked curiously.

Catherine grinned some more as they fell in step making their way to the boarding gate. "Not _what_," she whispered so faintly that Sara barely made out her reply. She grabbed the taller woman's hand slipping her fingers comfortably in between Sara's completely unabashed by such a public display of affection. It was rapidly becoming second nature for the two women to initiate some physical contact, however slight, at every opportunity.

As the first boarding call for their flight crackled over the tannoy, Catherine became antsy.

"I need a drink," she looked round as if a personal butler was going appear in a puff of smoke proffering a tray laden with shots of vodka. "I should have stopped off and got a drink…" she started to jiggle her left leg up and down which consequently jiggled Sara's right leg due to the proximity of their seating arrangement, "…or maybe I should've bought a bottle of Jack Daniels or…"

"Catherine?" The blonde had twisted and was looking over Sara's right shoulder at the departures board in the vain hope the flight would suddenly sustain a short delay and she could run to the nearest bar. "Catherine?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so nervous of flying?" Sara's tone was deliberately gentle and reassuring.

"I just, I don't know. It's my one big fear. It has been since forever."

"Your _one_ big fear?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "So if flying is your _one_ big fear what the hell happened in the bathroom last night? Did Hairy Horace invite you onto his private Lear jet?"

"That… uh… that w…" Catherine's eyes opened a little wider as she started to alternate the jiggling from one leg to the other. "That… um…" Sara gazed at the nervous blonde squeezing her hand a little harder. "That wasn't my fault," she finally managed in a breathy whisper. Sara inclined her head in such a way that Catherine knew an explanation was expected.

"I was nineteen and had started going out with this Scandinavian guy, Tomas." Catherine pushed herself against the back of her seat in an attempt to get more comfortable. "He'd badgered me for a date and I'd held out on principle because he was pushy but..." she paused and tilted her head from side to side, "...well he was rather good-looking and a bit of a rogue so eventually he won and I agreed. It turned out he kept a few unusual pets; an ant colony, two bearded dragons and his pride and joy, a Chilean Rose Hair Tarantula imaginatively named Rose." She broke off and grimaced as the memory surfaced. "I didn't really care much for Rose, I had to walk past her tank on the way into his bedroom and though she was harmless and pretty docile… well… you know."

Sara nodded. They were fascinating creatures but pretty creepy all the same.

"He loved that thing and was always trying to get me to hold it, telling me how gentle she was but… I wouldn't, it freaked me out. I could just about stomach her being locked away in a tank in the corner of the room but that was all. Anyway, I woke one morning, after we'd spent a large part of the night physically engaged, and he was caressing me whispering something about how hard he was for me. I felt the softest of touches on my chest and his fingers stroking between my legs but as I opened my eyes…" Catherine's voice dried up momentarily and as she coughed to clear her throat, Sara winced already guessing what was coming next. "He… he'd decided… she… it… it was crawling over my chest and he was touching himself and me. I went crazy, screaming at him to get it away from me but he didn't. He was very much getting off on the situation… well that is until I passed out."

Sara continued to wince as she radiated sympathy. "Men can be such pricks."

"So can women!" Catherine retorted immediately her expression openly showing what she thought of Detective Duquesne. Sara understood her meaning and immediately scooped both of Catherine's hands into her own leaning forward to share a brief yet deep kiss.

-- -- --

Having boarded the plane they found their seats, stowed the hand luggage and belted themselves in. Catherine's hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty. She wiped them on her dress and gritted her teeth trying to reign in the fear as the aircraft began to taxi towards the runway. Sara reached over and took one of Catherine's trembling palms in her own. "It'll be ok." She smiled reassuringly and Catherine couldn't help but smile back.

As the engines roared Sara felt Catherine's grip on her hand tighten, nails digging unrelentingly into her skin. She wondered momentarily if this was anything like being a birthing partner on a smaller scale. She gently stroked the back of Catherine's hand in an attempt to loosen the woman's uncompromising grip on her. The gentle circular motions seemed to calm her companion or at least succeeded in getting her point across because Catherine relaxed slightly leaving little crescent shaped indents in her wake.

Sara absently leafed through the in-flight magazine as she tried to stop herself dwelling on the fact they were heading back to Vegas. Unsurprisingly when the cabin crew finally appeared with the drinks trolley Catherine ordered a double-vodka and slurped at it with a satisfied nod, "ah alcohol, the anaesthetic of fear."

Sara chuckled to herself recalling their first night in Miami, "and guilty of loosening a certain CSI's inhibitions." Catherine glanced at her with one eyebrow raised. Sara shrugged without looking at Catherine and grinned some more.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Sara stared at the article she wasn't reading. She suddenly felt mischievousness take hold and a spot of teasing was sure to distract her from thoughts of home. She heard Catherine gulp heftily at her drink and concluded that the blonde could equally do with a distraction and now with whatever was going on between them she didn't feel quite so embarrassed about informing Catherine of her less than chaste behaviour.

"Ah, you know," she smirked. Baiting Catherine Willows was always too easy.

"No I don't or I wouldn't have asked."

Ok Catherine was biting. "Oh I'm sure you do. Stumbling into the road, forgetting your room number, falling off chairs…" Sara paused. Catherine stuck out her jaw indignantly and made a show of flipping her hair as she turned to face the window. It would've been more convincing if she hadn't kept her hand pressed into the brunette's. Sara continued. "What is the deal with your shoes Catherine?" The blonde looked down at her feet then slowly inclined her head back towards a pouting Sidle, her face the picture of confusion. "I've been wondering, what's so good about keeping them on?" Catherine's brow furrowed further as she tried, unsuccessfully, to work out what Sara was referring to.

"Sara, I…"

"…though they were incredibly sexy."

"Sara Sidle, stop talking in riddles."

"Ah but riddles are the poetry of a Pirate Captain." She got a substantial slap on the bicep for that one.

"Sex, Catherine." Her words were deliberately slow. "Why do you like to keep your stilettos on during sex?" Sara had to bite down hard on her tongue to prevent a snort escaping her as Catherine's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT?" Catherine's cheeks were glowing crimson.

"You like to keep your stilettos on during sex and I just wondered why?" Sara was faking her nonchalance now. Inside her was the beginning of a slow burn. A yawning silence stretched between them as Sara imagined the cogs turning nineteen-to-the-dozen in Catherine's head.

"We had sex?" The blonde's voice was a hesitant whisper.

Sara set her dark intense gaze to stun and turned it on Catherine. "You don't remember imploring me to fuck you then?" There were no suitable adjectives to describe the colour of Catherine's face and she had completely lost the ability to close her mouth. Oh yeah, She was distracted from the flight alright.

"Oh. Dear. God."

Sara grinned, her brooding intensity remaining in play. "I'd just about managed to get you into the right room, onto the right bed and I thought I was being helpful by unbuckling your shoes but you told me in no uncertain terms that you wanted to keep them on. Then you pulled me on top of you." She leaned closer to Catherine's ear. "_Fuck me,_ were your exact words." Sara wasn't quite prepared for the staccato moan that left Catherine's lips. Ok the blonde mostly still looked mortified but her eyes swirled with lust. _Shit, _Sara thought as she felt her groin twinge, _I'm losing it_. She returned her gaze to her magazine fighting to keep her desire in check.

After what seemed like an age Catherine spoke in her hushed uncertain tone. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" _Oh God look at her, why am I tormenting her like this? Oh yeah, just look at her, that's why!_

Catherine tried to level out her breathing. "Did you fuck me?"

Sara looked up at her, smirk appearing at the same speed that Catherine's eyes were saucering. She left it just long enough before she answered. "No." Catherine exhaled sharply leaving her subsequent breaths fighting over themselves. Her beautiful blue eyes were the most expressive Sara had ever seen. She could read the emotions in them as clear as day, a flicker of relief and then disappointment, the same disappointment Sara had clocked before she'd finally ignored caution and kissed the girl. A chorus of the Disney song 'Kiss the Girl' started up in her head. How she'd recalled that from a film she didn't even remember seeing she would never know, but far be it for her to disobey the impulse. Tilting her head she captured Catherine's lower lip and slid her tongue alongside the blonde's then gently over, round and underneath it. There was nothing frenetic about the kiss but it was incredibly sensual. By the time they broke apart Catherine was openly panting.

"Why?"

Sara read ahead in the pools of blue and realised Catherine Willows, for all her beauty and all her power, needed reassurance.

"When I fuck you, I want you to be able to remember it." She'd gotten the whole sentence out before she checked herself. _Oh God was that too presumptuous? We're going home? Is there even going to be an opportunity to fuck Catherine Willows? Will she want to? Is this just a bizarre three-day holiday flirtation? _One thing Sara did know for certain was that she was turned on beyond belief. As she fidgeted in her seat every slight movement sent little bolts of electricity straight to her centre.

Catherine closed her eyes and sucked her bottom lip under her teeth as if she was conjuring up the images to go with Sara's last sentence. She had to cough away the husk in her throat before she could speak. "I would want to remember it."

Now it was Sara's turn to cough, choke in fact was more like it. _Smooth Sara, Smooth!_

Catherine finished the last mouthful of her vodka and made movements to get another. Just as she was about to flip on her call light the plane lurched. Her anxiety returned in full force as another jolt struck. "It's just a bit of turbulence." Sara still found it unusual to witness the ever strong Catherine Willows' fears surfacing.

More bumps and jolts led to the Captain's voice coming over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen I apologise for the bumpy ride, there is nothing to worry about but we do seem to have a storm up ahead so please return to your seats and make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened and we'll do our best to make this as smooth as possible. Cabin-crew, please also take your seats."

Sara judged Catherine's growing panic perfectly and like lightning, before the blonde could utter a single word, slid her hand onto a trembling thigh dipped her head and connected again with Catherine's mouth. She flicked at her tongue tasting the remnants of the vodka, feeling Catherine respond. As Sara pulled back Catherine was no longer panicking. Her fear continued to tug around the fringe of her conscious though it was desire that was now pushing rapidly to the fore. Sara started to draw little circles slowly on the inside of her uninjured knee. Catherine's gaze was drawn to the wandering fingers, catching her breath as she concentrated on their circular motion. As the plane was lambasted yet again by the ill-tempered air currents Sara quickly shifted the tortuous motions up a few inches, her digits teasing at the edge of Catherine's dress. The blonde was transfixed by the tiny repetitive movements, relishing her body's response to the intimate contact. She could feel her temperature rising with every new round Sara made.

Sara was watching Catherine intently, monitoring her every reaction. She threw in a slightly wider circle dipping under Catherine's hemline and smirking as she heard the sharp intake of breath. Sara advanced a couple more inches keeping the momentum constant and causing the blonde's dress to crinkle round her wrist. Catherine now seemed oblivious to the buffeting of the aircraft. Her mouth hung open as she followed the progress of the brunette's tormenting fingers. Unconscious to everything but the wanton longing that Sara was stirring within her, Catherine felt her legs parting in a silent invitation for the younger woman to continue her quest. As Sara slid her roaming fingers further Catherine held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

Sara was now so far up Catherine's inner thigh that she could feel the heat radiating from her and as she practised the same swirling dance she could feel the muscles under the oh-so-soft skin twitch and tremor. Swallowing at the realisation of what she'd started and of exactly where they were Sara glanced round edgily. No one was paying even the slightest attention to them. She turned back to Catherine to be met with blue eyes full of hunger that ignited fireworks deep in her belly. After all her speculation as to the nature of the connection they had uncovered and whether it would translate into their ordinary lives, Sara found herself longing to throw all caution and rationality to the wind and take what she wanted. In fact it was more than want, a desperate need was surfacing within her to push this. Her adrenaline was surging, launching her towards a natural yet potent high.

The turbulence continued unabated but Catherine noticed none of it, all her awareness was concentrated down to one solitary feeling, Sara's touch and how close it was to the source of her now raging inferno. Her hips jerked reflexively in anticipation of the brunette's next move but Sara's fingers stilled. _Oh please God, for the love of Christ and all the angels, don't let her stop now!_ Catherine's face contorted as she fought the urge to grab Sara's wrist and force her hand against her. The muscles in both her thighs were now twitching as though she'd been wired to a generator and a low, pulsating thrumming filled her ears. As she grasped weakly at the threads of her control she turned with leaden eyelids to the woman beside her, voice scarcely even a whisper. "Don't stop!"

Sara glanced around her once more and began to shrug off her jacket, having to withdraw her hand from between Catherine's legs in order to remove it fully. She communicated with a simple look and twitch of the lips as she handed it over. Catherine immediately spread the jacket over her knees and bit her lip, staring resolutely forward as she waited. Sara put her tray down providing a fraction more privacy as she slowly slid her hand underneath the jacket and pulled the flimsy cotton of Catherine's dress upwards. She hadn't even touched her before she heard the blonde stifling a whimper and the reality of what she was about to do hit home. _Oh Jesus!_ Catherine felt Sara's hand descend once again between her legs and she could no longer hold her head upright instead she allowed it to flop back against the headrest. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the arm of her chair with her right hand.

Sara spread out her thumb and little finger and stroked the inside of both Catherine's thighs at the same time. Another stifled whimper from Catherine had Sara glaring warningly at the blonde, she had to somehow stay quiet or they'd both end up in a hell of a pickle. Sara deliberately passed over where Catherine needed her and pressed the heel of her palm against her lower belly rubbing gently. Catherine spread her legs as wide as she could within the limitations of her current seating arrangement praying Sara would take pity on her sooner rather than later.

Sara's hand drifted downwards over the last barrier delicately tracing the outline of Catherine's lips through the thin cotton for which she was rewarded with a series of involuntary jerks and spasms. The heat coming off Catherine was astonishing and as she pushed lower she felt the fabric beneath her fingers start to dampen. Sara began to massage the material up and down pulling it tightly against the blonde then relaxing it, repeatedly. Catherine's breathing was coming in heavy bursts as she tried her best not to squirm too much. Having toyed with her for long enough Sara finally allowed eager fingers to slip into Catherine's panties and cup her aching sex.

Turned on was now a completely inadequate adjective for how Sara was feeling. An incessant throbbing in her saturated underwear had her seriously considering the pros and cons of sliding her left hand simultaneously into her own pants.

Reaching as far down as she could Sara pressed her middle finger against the blonde and it slithered easily into the lubricious heat pooled and waiting for her. Sara closed her eyes clamping fiercely down on her own desire as she slipped a second finger between Catherine's folds and took her time rubbing up and down, wallowing in the silky slickness and spreading it around liberally.

Catherine was managing to hold back most of the rising grunts and whimpers and the ones that did escape were muffled into her hand then followed with a cough of disguise. It was the movements her hips insisted on making that were proving to be a problem, they had started a rocking which, try as she might, she simply couldn't control.

At long last Sara's fingers started to focus their attention where the blonde most wanted her. Brushing lightly upwards over the epicentre of Catherine's pleasure she was surprised to feel just how ready the blonde was. There was no need to fumble around. Catherine's clit was proudly erect and straining for contact. The blonde had sealed her palm over her entire mouth as Sara unhurriedly circled, trailing her wetness round and around the engorged nub.

Sliding her hand lower once more Sara carefully tested Catherine's ability to remain quiet by running one finger around her very wet opening then dipping gently inside no more than a centimetre. Catherine crossed her eyes and hissed into her palm as she slid down in her seat trying to force the teasing brunette deeper. Sara leaned in, resting her chin on Catherine's shoulder and bringing her mouth to within a hair's breadth of her ear. "I'm wet for you too," she breathed, pausing long enough for her words to hit home then swiftly entering the blonde with two fingers pressed together.

Anyone looking at Catherine's face would've probably assumed she wasn't well, perhaps plagued with a headache or feeling a bit sickly as her brows knitted together, her cheeks flushed, and she cupped her mouth tighter. That is unless they scanned lower and followed Sara's arm underneath the jacket to where it was quite clearly busy between noticeably shuddering thighs. Sara was now actively penetrating Catherine over and over and over, plunging her fingers up to the knuckle and feeling the velvety muscles gripping her. Catherine was close, Sara could feel it beneath her touch and sense it in the blonde's body language. She adjusted the angle of her hand and substituted the thrusts for curling strokes against her front wall. It left her thumb in just the right position to rub firmly over the blonde's swollen and throbbing clit. As Sara had predicted, it didn't take long. Hips jerking forcibly, Catherine brought both her hands up to cover her face and quickly smothered the wannabe moans. Her legs clamped together, stilling Sara's hand and rendering it immobile. Trapped inside Catherine, Sara felt hot, sticky fluid dribbling along her fingers towards her knuckle while every muscle in Catherine's slender thighs quivered uncontrollably.

Startled by someone walking past her Sara looked up and noticed the seatbelt sign had been switched off. She felt herself tense and her cheeks flushed as she glanced round the cabin to see the cabin crew embarking on a food run. Realising she needed to withdraw from her potentially compromising situation she looked over at Catherine who was now leaning forward, her forehead resting on the seat in front. To her horror one of the flight attendants had also clocked Catherine's current position and was quite clearly on her way over to make sure she was ok.

"Catherine," she hissed under her breath, "you need to let me go, we're about to get caught." The words filtered through to the blonde ridiculously slowly as the stewardess bore down on them. She was less than three strides away before Catherine relaxed her vice-like grip and Sara was able to snatch her hand free.

"Are you okay madam?" Jenny the perfectly groomed hostess asked with a touch of concern in her voice. There were no paper bags in the seat pockets and it was clear she was afraid Catherine was about to hurl.

Catherine finally lifted her head and sat back. Her skin was coated in a light sheen of perspiration and her cheeks burned a fiery blush. "I'm fine," she tried to assure the young woman in a far less than steady voice.

"Are you sure? You look a little unwell?"

Sara silenced a snort before it made the air and concentrated all her attention on her fingers which were still slick and glistening, Catherine's silky secretions having pooled in her nail beds. "I…" As she opened her mouth to answer Catherine spotted Sara quickly sucking one finger then the other into her mouth collecting the salty mixture with her tongue and memorising the unique new taste. She was rendered completely speechless.

"Can I get you anything, a drink of water maybe?"

Catherine nodded dumbly and Jenny quickly backtracked to the trolley to grab a bottle of mineral water and a glass with ice. There was just enough time for Sara to quirk her eyebrow and twitch her lips into a smirk before Jenny was back stood over her pulling down Catherine's tray-table and depositing the bottle and glass.

"If you need anything or you feel like you're going to be sick just press your call-light and I'll be right over." Catherine's eyes were wide and glassy from embarrassment but it all added to the appearance of her being unwell. She nodded again, thanked the young woman quietly and twisted the cap off the bottle of water. Jenny returned to her trolley and Sara finally allowed the snigger she'd been restraining to escape.

Catherine sipped some of the chilled water and found her lips quirking upwards. She stared at Sara's hand shaking her head in disbelief at what they'd just done and at how very close they'd come to being discovered. She could still feel her most intimate muscles twitching.

"Ms. Sidle," Sara turned her distinctly smug gaze on the blonde, "_that_ was one hell of a high five."

* * *

Well I reckon this fic is now well worthy of it's M rating? Also, thought it was about time I made mention of my title. So what d'you think... do tell. I'm waiting with baited breath... No seriously... review me before I pass out. Hehe! o_O


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Oh help. Life is getting in the way of my mojo and I'm afraid that this offering is short and not really so sweet. Eek, am I making you want to read on? Sorry guys. Work is weighing on my mind. I've been told that we're all getting pay-cuts which will leave me up that god-awful creek without a paddle, hell without a canoe either to be honest and then after that if it doesn't work there's the distinct possibility of redundancy. So hey ho – I'll just leave you to read and hope you'll take a mo to leave me a wee review and make me smile. Oh and just so you know I've got half of the next chapter underway already so hopefully it won't take as long to get it to you. Hugs all round eh… I'm certainly in need.

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 16**

Sara scowled as she bent to snap another image of the broken body on the ground in front of her. "Where the hell is David?"

"It's a busy night Sara, cut the guy some slack." Detective Curtis stepped gingerly around the scene.

"It's always a busy night for death in Vegas," Sara muttered testily, placing markers against evidence then photographing and logging each in turn.

"Got what looks like vomit over here." Curtis stood her ground as Sara stalked over, took the obligatory two pictures and then began to scoop the foul matter into a sterile container. "So you not been home yet?"

Sara sealed the jar in a tamperproof evidence bag and placed it in the box with the rest of the evidence she'd bagged so far. "No!" came her monosyllabic response. The self-possessed Detective regarded the disgruntled brunette impassively as she continued to methodically process the scene. Though she was the newest member of the homicide team, Sofia already knew better than to push the brunette for further conversation. Sara was one of the most thorough and analytical minds in the unit and she most certainly was an intellectual but her social skills were widely regarded as a little less than legendary.

Sara wiped her sleeve over her brow and silently cursed her boss. No sooner had they landed at McCarran than her phone had rung. There was no greeting, no 'how was your flight?' just 'I need you both here a.s.a.p.' Nick was down with the flu which must have been bad for Grissom to actually send him home, Ecklie couldn't spare anyone and there were six urgent cases in so instead of booking cabs home they had headed straight to the lab. Catherine had seemed equally unhappy about not being able to go home first but it was the nature of their jobs and with Lindsey away at camp she had no get-out. The journey to the lab had been quiet, both women were lost to their own thoughts and for the first time in over twenty-four hours there was noticeable distance between them. Sara couldn't stop an unwanted feeling creeping into her mind, she felt disoriented, as though she had just woken up from the best and most vivid dream of her life.

Catherine had smiled warmly at her briefly resting a hand on her thigh as they drew up in front of the LV CSI headquarters making Sara desperately want to pull her in for a slow, deep kiss but the older woman had leaned forward, paid the driver and alighted the cab before she'd reacted to the impulse and by the time she'd fumbled around for her bag and hauled herself out of the car Catherine was wheeling her case up to the front steps.

Having picked up their assignments, Catherine had gone off to change her clothes. Impracticality aside, it was way too cold a night for a sun-dress. Sara had checked her kit, restocking the swabs and phenolphthalein which had been significantly depleted on her last case and then had stopped by the locker room to change her shoes and get her vest. The door was propped open and Catherine's voice drifted out into the corridor. "…and I always will." As she'd stepped into the doorway she'd seen the petite blonde, now in more practical work attire, wrapped up in the arms of the tall, dark CSI, her head pressed sideways against his hard chest and his cheek resting on the crown of her head.

Sara had stumbled into the room, tripping over her leaden feet which effectively announced her presence to the other two occupants. Catherine had immediately pushed away from the younger man's embrace opened her mouth and then quickly shut it again while Warrick sighed softly turning to his locker and muttering an apology in his chocolaty drawl. She'd tried to collect herself, reasserting her authority over her stupid feet in order to quickly grab what she needed from her locker and had left without a single word or another glance in the blonde's direction.

"Hey David." Sara was pulled from her thoughts by Curtis's greeting of the sweet-natured coroner to which he inclined his head in an apology for his tardiness.

"We're slammed tonight Sara, sorry you had to wait so long." She allowed her stony expression to soften and a little warmth to creep into her deep brown eyes as she acknowledged his arrival. He smiled shyly at the beautiful woman he'd risk everything to be with and began his initial assessment of the body.

-- -- --

Exhaustion washed over Sara as she secured the box of evidence and wandered the maze of corridors back up to the break room. Rubbing her palm over her face her stomach muscles clenched as acute olfactory receptors picked up the musky scent lingering on her fingers. She inhaled deeply allowing the whirling images and sounds in her memory to flash once through her conscious mind before sighing and pouring herself a much-needed dose of caffeine. As she cradled the steaming mug with her palms she wondered how she'd let all her defences drop so quickly. Miami now seemed not hours but weeks ago in the pale light of a Vegas morning and yet all she could think about were Catherine's beautiful eyes… Catherine's hands… Catherine's thighs… Catherine's soft, whimpering lips and… Catherine enveloped in fucking Warrick's big manly arms. _Ugh, what was I thinking?_ Anger and disappointment took over and she dumped the still half-full cup at the side of the sink and flipped her cell-phone ringing for a cab.

Sara let herself into her apartment, unsurprised to find everything just as she'd left it. Throwing her bag down on the sofa she went straight for her leather jacket and pulled out the envelope that had been nestled securely in its depths laying it on the counter in plain view. It comforted her to be able to see it, not in the way she wanted to be comforted but it worked. She stared at it for an indeterminate amount of time then turned heading for the shower, peeling off her clothes en-route.

She let the near scalding water soothe her mind and body making a particular effort to scrub at her fingers. She didn't need any more lingering reminders of the indescribably perfect Catherine Willows.

* * *

That button doon there needs a-pushing… honest it do ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Firstly I want to apologise for suddenly, and without warning, going all angsty on your asses… I know some of you weren't expecting me to take that route but in my defence, it was always planned. But I'll reassure you now folks… I love these girls! That should tell you I won't leave them hurting. Thank you for the reviews and for your honest opinions as always. I'm afraid I have to give up my laptop tomorrow. I borrowed it from work and I have to give it back so I'll be buying one in the very near future, until then I do have a computer but it's not as comfy for writing purposes, sitting in a very cold room on a dodgy chair… so will do my best to be speedy with the next chapter but it might take a couple of weeks. Anyways I won't ramble on now I'll leave to you read and do let me know what you think. *Hugs* all round! :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 17**

Catherine hung her coat on the hanger and closed her locker. She lifted the cardboard file from its resting place on the bench and began to walk from the room. She stopped momentarily in front of Sara's locker, pressing her palm to the cold metal door as if it were a way of communicating with elusive brunette. Unbelievably she hadn't even seen the younger woman in almost three days and she had been wholly unprepared for the sense of loss that was by now proving physically painful. A sharp twist in her chest caused her to drop her hand as she reluctantly forced herself into work-mode.

Standing outside Grissom's office she steeled herself for the trip into bug-country. Pushing the door open to find the place unoccupied she forcibly narrowed her field of vision to Gil's desk only and strode into the room. Snagging a post-it she wrote 'for sign-off' and stuck the note to the manila folder she was carrying. She placed her folder on top of the already large, unsteady pile with a shake of her head. Her boss really needed to stop avoiding his paperwork. Just as she was about to leave, something on the desk caught her eye.

The creased white business envelope, addressed to Gil Grissom, had been carefully placed right in front of his chair in a clear bid to be the first thing he saw as he sat down. That fact in itself was unimportant to Catherine. What was important was the easily-identifiable hand-writing. Sara had left Grissom this envelope.

Catherine licked her suddenly dry lips and tried to ignore the pounding in her ears as she lifted the rather tatty looking letter from its place and brought it to her nose, there was no mistaking the faint smell of leather, it carried the same scent as Sara's favourite jacket. Catherine felt her eyes prick with tears as her adroit perceptiveness accurately surmised its contents. Why else would Sara leave Grissom a letter like this? Catherine stood, unable to move as she stared down at the envelope in her hands.

She suddenly became aware of someone clearing their throat and looked up to see her supervisor in the doorway, an eyebrow raised in a clear demand for an explanation as to why he'd found a member of his team rooting around on his desk. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Catherine?" he asked questioningly.

"Gil…" Catherine looked back down at the envelope willing her wayward emotions back into submission.

"Is that for me?" He indicated the contents of Catherine's hands with a nod of his head.

"Um… yeah… it's… it's not from me." Catherine fought to keep her voice steady. "It was on your desk. I was just bringing in the file on the Hudson case for your signature."

Grissom shuffled round his desk and sat down taking a moment to readjust his glasses before holding out his hand for the letter. Unwilling to let it go Catherine just stared into mid air. "Catherine… the envelope please." She finally relinquished the letter to its intended recipient swallowing down the lump in her throat as Grissom took note of the handwriting. "It's from Sara?" His words were half question half statement.

"Gil?" Catherine leaned over and pressed her palm to the envelope which was now in her boss's hand forcing it to the desk. "Gil, if this is… if this contains what I think it probably does…" Catherine found herself momentarily at a loss. What could she do? She had to talk to Sara. "Gil," she allowed her eyes to meet his for the first time since he'd stepped into the room, "don't do anything with this." He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. Catherine sighed willing herself to be able to get out what she needed to. "Look, if this letter," she patted her palm on the envelope to add weight to her words, "contains what we both think it does, please hold off from processing it. At least until I've had chance to talk to her, please." She knew her supervisor was well aware of her meaning and she prayed he would not feel the need to demand further information.

She lifted her hand from the desk and stood back. Grissom picked up the envelope and ran his finger along the seal pulling out the letter inside and unfolding it. After no more than a glance at the contents, he looked up at the pensive blonde and nodded. Catherine's beautiful blue eyes immediately filled with the tears she'd been trying to suppress. "Let me talk to her?" He nodded again clearly wanting answers to a number of questions but to his credit, and Catherine's relief, he asked none of them. The second she left his office the weight of her tears became too much and they spilled over rolling down her cheeks one after another after another, each gaining momentum in their race downwards, dripping from her chin as she ran for the cover of the bathroom.

-- -- --

In a bubble of music created by her iPod, Sara thrust her hands into the pockets of her coveralls and left the locker room on her way to the lab garage to process the suspect vehicle in her hit and run case wondering as she passed the closed door to Grissom's office if he'd read her letter yet. As she reached the layout room she noticed Warrick puzzling over glass fragments. She sent him a single nod of acknowledgement hunching her shoulders as she continued. Turning the corner Sara was very nearly mown down by a speeding Willows. She raised her hands in a defensive 'slow down' gesture but Catherine and her puffy, red eyes skirted round her and ran straight into Warrick's layout room flinging the door closed behind her. Sara's jaw twitched as she tried to keep her cool. Every part of her wanted to know what was wrong with Catherine, why she'd been crying and wanted to be able to comfort and hold her, but Catherine had Warrick now, she didn't need her.

Sara worked tirelessly collecting all the evidence she and a jury would need to be able to prove beyond doubt that the car was used in the hit and run. After about four hours and satisfied with her work she completed the necessary paperwork and gathered the biologicals ready to drop off at the DNA lab. Hands full she turned to leave the garage coming face to face with Catherine.

"Sara," Catherine's voice was low and pleading as she stepped into the garage, "I need to talk to you."

Sara's stomach began to whirl like a washing machine getting ready to perform its spin cycle and she unconsciously stepped back as Catherine moved towards her. "What do you need Catherine?"

Catherine winced, not because Sara's voice was cold, it wasn't. She winced because her voice was neutral.

"Sara I..." Catherine looked down at her palms as she collected herself. In her haste to get to Sara she hadn't prepared what she wanted to say and right now stood there facing those expressive and expectant brown eyes her nerves were working against her. Her usual verbal ability had deserted her the minute it realised where she was heading. She felt vulnerable and out of her depth it wasn't a feeling she was used to or enjoyed. "Sara I..." _Shit, say something Willows!_

Sara's brows lowered as she observed the evidence of the blonde's internal battle. This was hard to watch, but she didn't know what to say either, hell she wasn't sure what Catherine had come to say to her. Suddenly a light went on, _she regrets it she's trying to tell me she regrets it. She can't find the words but it's obvious. Shit! Well she won't have long to suffer this awkwardness long, just until I've worked my notice._

"Catherine, it's ok, don't worry about it, I understand." She didn't. Sara made steps to walk past the blonde who looked like she'd been smacked across the face, hard.

She made it to the door when she heard the tiny tear-filled voice behind her. "Sara... I miss you." Sara halted, filling the doorway staring at the grey wall opposite her. _What? _She shook her head as if she hadn't heard correctly but she knew she had.

Sara turned around, her brain flooding with question after question. The blonde stood in exactly the same spot, facing into the garage, eyes cast to the floor. Closing ground fast with her lengthy strides she cradled the blonde from behind. Catherine immediately rested her arms over Sara's but couldn't stem her tears. _God I never realised I was such an emotional wreck. Get it together Willows!_

Beyoncé suddenly intruded on their silence. After a few seconds Sara reached down and popped the cell phone off Catherine's belt bringing it into the blonde's line of sight. The caller id said Warrick. Catherine tightened her grip on Sara with her left hand as she freed her right to take the phone from the brunette. "Hey 'rick..." Sara could hear the deep tone of their colleague though couldn't make out what he was saying. "Sure... yeah... I'll see if Bobby has anything." She flipped the phone shut, paused for a few seconds and then swivelled in Sara's arms. "I have to..." Sara nodded and let go of her. "Sara, can we get a beer together after shift?" Sara studied the earnest features of the woman in front of her and nodded again. "Maybe I'll be able to actually say something instead of..." she gestured to herself in indication of her upside-down emotional state. _Damn! Why can't I just say I like her and how much I want her and that the thought of her leaving makes me feel like I'm suffocating? _Brown eyes held blue until Catherine finally broke the gaze and left the garage heading for Ballistics.

* * *

So my lovelies… tell me your thoughts? :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character. They are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** I know I owe you guys an apology for taking so long to update. There's no point in me going into all the why's because I know everyone has ups and downs but I am truly sorry you've had to wait so long. For me, it's been really hard to write again so I hope it's come out alright. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it and thank you especially for all the reviews. I know I've not managed to answer every single one but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate them. I really really do!

There's a special word in there for the Divine Miss Kelcie… let's see if she can spot it. And I've given Billie Holiday a decent airing… to me, she rocks so that needs no further explanation ;-) The songs I've borrowed are… 'All Of Me', 'They Can't Take That Away From Me' and 'Cheek To Cheek'. Well I'll let you read and I hope you forgive my tardiness.

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated **M** for its sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**High-Five**

**Chapter 18**

As Catherine pushed through the main door she caught sight of her tall, elusive colleague perched on the hood of her department Denali, elbows on her knees and palms tucked under her chin. Taking a deep, steadying breath she walked towards her vehicle.

Sara seemed to be in a world of her own staring at the buildings opposite watching the sun's rays creep over them slowly as it rose further into the early morning sky. Catherine's stomach clutched as she took momentary advantage of Sara's distractedness and ran her eyes over the younger woman. Her mind supplied her with any number of what-if's in the few seconds she stood there able to observe her beautiful colleague unnoticed, her favourite also being the one that most took her by surprise: _'what if I just drive her home with me right now, take her in my arms and make love to her all day long'?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and bring herself back into reality.

"You ready to go?"

Sara offered nothing in return, she just hopped off the hood of the truck and walked to the passenger door.

They settled in their respective seats in silence, Catherine quickly turning the key in the ignition bringing the engine to life. As they pulled out of the lot onto Westfall, Sara finally spoke. "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Um… well not really I guess… nowhere special anyway, why?"

"It's just there's a small, kinda out of the way bar I go to sometimes when I crave that after-shift beer. I don't know how, but the minute you set foot in the place you don't feel like you're in Vegas anymore… all the glitz and trashy falseness gets left behind at the door."

Catherine glanced at her colleague whose eyes were firmly fixed out of the passenger-side window as she spoke. "Sure, it sounds perfect…"

Sara turned to meet her gaze, a gentle smile on her lips. "Just head for Fremont and I'll direct you from there."

-- -- --

Catherine chose a seat with a good view of the majority of the bar and sank into it, her eyes getting to work with her usual well-honed inquisitiveness. The place was small but it wasn't cramped by any means and as Sara had suggested the atmosphere was the farthest from pretentious or trashy that it could be. If she was honest, Catherine hadn't believed there could be such a place in Vegas.

There were old, comfy sofa's and chairs, none of which matched each other, dotted around willy-nilly along with wooden stools in varying heights to be drawn up to the rickety tables, the vast majority of which were being levelled with two or three beer-coasters under their legs.

There was laughter drifting over from the three-quarter size pool table situated at the far end of the bar where three lads and a girl were enjoying a rather laid-back doubles game. At the other end of the bar two older gentlemen in rumpled suits were seated on high-back stools sipping coffees and exchanging the odd word or two. Then, in another little alcove, an old-style juke box nestled, right next to a chintzy three-seater which looked like it had come straight out of granny's retirement condo. The contradiction made Catherine chuckle.

The air was filled with the unobtrusive Jazz melodies of Billie Holiday. On the walls there were large photographs, mainly black and whites in simple black frames, most of which seemed to depict the natural wonders of Vegas: the desert, the mountains and the canyons that surround Sin City. It was surreal. In fact the only thing about this place that screamed Vegas was the fact it was open at nine o'clock in the morning.

Sara smiled as she watched Catherine taking in her surroundings in wonder. This place was an enigma, so much about it shouldn't work, yet it was perfect and she could see that realisation dawning on her colleague too. She lifted their drinks from the counter and sauntered over to join the blonde who had unknowingly chosen to sit at Sara's favourite table, the one with the best view of the whole place to watch the comings and goings. _Ah, the inquisitiveness of a CSI._

Setting the bottle in front of Catherine, Sara tucked her long legs around a stool and sat down. "It's something else, isn't it?" she whispered.

Catherine drew her eyes from her study of the place to meet Sara's, her breath catching at the gentle warmth she saw in them. She nodded bringing the bottle to her lips. "How did you find this place?" It wasn't as though it was on the beaten track. In fact you'd completely miss it if you didn't know it was there. It was tucked in a tiny, dead-ended side-street with no announcement to the world that it existed, in fact with the faded paintwork and the small flaking sign painted above the entrance, it was almost as if it was trying to discourage would-be customers from coming through the door.

"A friend brought me here once." She picked absently at the corner of the label on her bottle. "It took me all of ten minutes to fall in love with it. It's everything Vegas isn't." Catherine noted how instantly relaxed Sara seemed here and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel it too.

"Lindsey came home from camp yesterday. It was so good to see her, I'd not realised just how much I'd missed her till she whirl-winded back into the house." Catherine grinned as she remembered the way her daughter had run at her and hugged her tightly. The time apart had done both mother and daughter good. "She loved her present by the way..."

Sara smiled and took another sip of her beer. "It reminded me of you."

"…she took down a whole shelf of furries so she could give it pride of place in her room and that in itself is… _what_?" Catherine looked up unsure if she'd heard the whispered words correctly.

"It was beautiful… it reminded me of you." Sara was wearing a delicate pink blush and focussing somewhere over her left shoulder as Catherine stared at her open-mouthed her heart beating erratically in her surprise. After several long moments of silence Catherine remembered she had to breathe and tried to stutter out a response but Sara interrupted her. "It's ok Cath, you don't have to say anything, I was just stating a fact."

Billie, still singing softly in the background, began a new song.

_The very thought of you and I forget to do, the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do…' _

Both turned to look at each other at the same moment.

"Sara…"

"Cath…"

"Sorry, you first…"

"No, you go…"

Catherine took a deep breath and stretched her hand across the table nudging her little finger under Sara's. "About what happened in Miami… I…"

"Cath, I understand…" Sara swallowed trying to ease the pain in her jaw, she desperately didn't want to regret what had happened between them, it was the closest she'd come to feeling alive in so many years, "what happens in Miami stays in Miami." She chuckled weakly at the irony of adapting the popular Vegas phrase. "I won't tell Warrick."

Catherine frowned at Sara's words shaking her head. "There's no reason to tell Warrick…"

A small furrow crept onto her brow as she swiftly pulled her hand away from Catherine's and let out a sardonic sigh. "Exactly…"

"No, Sara, there's no reason that _Warrick_ would need to know anything about you and I…"

"I get it…" Her jaw set further, twinges of pain shooting up her face. "I said I won't say anything to him… and I meant it."

"No, you _don't_ get it… Sara, there is nothing going on between Warrick and me, so there would be no reason to inform him of what happened between you and me."

"But…"

"What you saw in the locker room the other day was not what you thought it was."

"It certainly looked like something… the way you were holding each other, the way you pulled awkwardly apart the moment I came in? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because you rushed off to your scene and I didn't see you in days and then I saw the… well I'm telling you now." Catherine withdrew both her hands into her lap and stared at them. "Warrick asked me not to tell anyone."

"Not to tell anyone what?" Sara wasn't really following Catherine's explanations.

"I knew what you'd think but I couldn't ask him if it was okay to tell you because then he'd wonder why I needed to tell you and I didn't know if you'd be okay with me telling him that and…"

"Catherine…" Catherine stopped wittering and looked up to meet the confusion in Sara's eyes. "…you're making no sense."

"I know, I…"

"Look, I'll get us another beer to give you time to collect your thoughts… okay?" Catherine nodded and looked back into her lap.

A minute later Sara returned to the table and waited for Catherine to speak.

"Tina has cancer." Catherine looked up resolutely. Blunt and to the point was the only way not to dig herself into a hole of her own making. She could see the question marks twirling above the brunettes head at her opening but she knew she had Sara's undivided and silent attention. "Warrick met her two months ago, they really hit it off… he confided in me before we went away that he thought it might really be something. They found out the day we flew back that she has colon cancer. Sara… she's dying. He asked her to marry him. She said no. She said that she didn't want to leave him a widow. He didn't want anyone to know."

Sara processed the information calmly and silently but there was a wealth of pain in her eyes for her friend.

"I couldn't tell you because he asked me not to say anything and I didn't want to explain to him why I needed to tell you because I didn't want to betray you."

"But you've…?"

"…I've told you now… yeah I know… I asked him."

Sara shook her head again as another flurry of confusion descended upon her. "But…?"

"…I saw the letter…"

"What lett…" Sara's eyes widened in surprise as she realised what letter Catherine was talking about. But how could she? That was private and addressed to Grissom and she'd left it on Grissom's desk.

Catherine took a deep breath and continued. "I was taking Grissom the file on the Hudson case for sign-off and I saw the envelope with your handwriting on it and…" Catherine saw Sara's expression change as anger flashed into her eyes, she headed trouble off at the pass by quickly babbling, "I didn't open it, I didn't read it!" Sara put her head on one side, waiting. "Somehow I knew what it said, I can't explain it, I just knew. Grissom came back and caught me looking at it. I didn't know what to do so I just said if the letter contained what I thought it did not to process it immediately… to let me talk to you first. He opened it, he read it… to himself by the way, not to me but he nodded to confirm my suspicions. I… I had to talk to Warrick. I had to ask him first. I needed to be able to tell you that what you saw in the locker room wasn't about him and me. I didn't want you to think I was like Calleigh. I didn't want you to go because of me. I don't. I don't want you to go." Tears pooled heavily in the troubled blue eyes.

Sara reached out motioning for Catherine to raise her hands onto the table. Clasping the smaller trembling palms in her own, she paused, organising her thoughts, eventually whispering, "Why do you not want me to go?"

Catherine looked aghast, a hundred emotions flitting across her face as her vision blurred and she lost the battle with her tears… again. _Damn! What's with my emotions of late?_ She looked left and right before finding a gouge in the table to study intensely. "Because… because I don't want what happened in Miami to stay in Miami…" she whispered around the lump in her throat. Sara's grasp on her hands tightened.

"You don't?" Catherine shook her head causing her tears to zig zag on her cheeks. "…but in the taxi...?"

"…I didn't know what you were thinking. You were kinda zoned out and it seemed like you needed some space. Plus we were heading to work and I knew that work wasn't the place for continuing whatever we had going… I thought we'd have chance to talk about it afterwards." Sara was squeezing her hands so tightly now that it was almost painful but she didn't complain or pull away. She waited for her to process what she had said whilst trying to stem the flow of her ridiculous tears. _This is not Catherine Willows. Catherine Willows does not just 'cry' like this… get a grip on yourself woman!_

"Dance with me?"

"What?" Catherine sniffed blinking away her tears so she could focus on Sara's face.

"Dance with me Catherine… please?" Sara stood lifting both Catherine's hands with her. Catherine stayed rooted to her seat as she looked round the place uncomfortably. "You once said you used to strut, sway, shimmy, and shake your ass off… so…" Sara adjusted her stance and swaggered a couple of steps, "Captain Jack would like the pleasure of dancing with you. Dance with me?"

A small smile crept onto Catherine's delicate features and she finally allowed herself to be pulled from her seat. "Hey Benny," Sara shouted across to the bartender and motioned for him to turn up the music with a grin. Benny just grinned back at her and within moments Lady Day was easily filling the air with her dulcet tones.

'_The way you wear your hat. _

_The way you sip your tea. _

_The memory of all that. _

_No they can't take that away from me.'_

Leading her partner to a small empty space just behind where they'd been sitting, Sara took her bow making Catherine smile and blush and then pulled her in towards her as she started to sway, mouthing along with the words as if she was singing to her.

'_The way your smile just beams.  
The way you sing off key.' _

Sara sent her dancing partner a little wink at that line._  
_

'_The way you haunt my dreams.  
No they can't take that away from me'_

Nobody but the affable Benny was paying the slightest bit of attention to them and he was simply drying his coffee cups and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Catherine finally relaxed and gave herself up to the moment, falling naturally in step with the younger woman. Sara spun and twirled her around the tiny dance-floor, throwing in moves that would have even caused raised eyebrows from the likes of Fred and Ginger, until both of them were giggling.

'…_and I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek…'_

Sara felt her heart trying to beat out of her chest as she pulled the smaller woman closer, pressing her lips against her ear. "Will you go out with me Catherine Willows?"

Catherine melted against Sara, wrapped her arms around her neck and rested their foreheads together. Sara had just asked her to go out with her as though they were two teenagers in the schoolyard. Both women grinned some more at each other until Sara arched an eyebrow prompting for her answer. "Yes…" she whispered on an exhaled breath. If it was at all possible her grin got bigger. "Yes I'll go out with you Sara Sidle."

* * *

**Thanks for reading... I'll get my nose back to the grindstone so I can get another chapter out for you as soon as possible.**


End file.
